Love
by barbabella
Summary: -No, ti merita un uomo che non riesce a immaginare la sua vita senza di te ,l'uomo che ti sogna e che quando si sveglia prega di non aver detto il tuo nome ad alta voce.- Riprende i personaggi di "Consapevolezza di un amore impossibile"
1. Chapter 1

Casa Stabler  
>-Kathy bussano, apri tu-disse Elliot<br>-Ok arrivo-  
>Quando aprì la porta rimase sorpresa<br>-Ciao Olivia. Vuoi entrare? -  
>-C'è Elliot ho bisogno di lui- disse Olivia terribilmente in colpa. Era la prima volta in più di dodici anni che si presentava a casa sua per chiedere di lui.<br>-Certo entra.-disse Kathy spostandosi di lato per farla passare.  
>-No, aspetto qui-<br>-Elliot scendi è per te.-  
>-Olivia che ci fai qui è successo qualcosa ? - chiese Elliot preoccupato. Olivia non rispose si limitò a fissarlo negli occhi.<br>Elliot capì che qualcosa non andava, qualcosa la turbava. Fu quasi tentato di afferrarla per un braccio e di stringerla forte a sé, ma poi si ricordò della donna alla sua destra e non poté far altro che dire -Allora abbiamo un caso? -  
>io ho bisogno di ...-<br>Elliot percependo il suo disagio la interruppe -Vieni facciamo due passi -e senza preoccuparsi di sua moglie, uscì e disse -Vengo fra un po' non aspettarmi.-

Erano seduti su quella panchina da quasi dieci minuti ma nessuno dei due parlava  
>-Allora mi vuoi dire cosa ti tormenta . - disse Elliot<br>-Mi dispiace non sarei dovuto venire da te a quest'ora , ma...non so perché avevo bisogno di dirtelo.-disse Olivia abbassando lo sguardo  
>-Cosa devi dirmi , mi stai spaventando .-<br>-Oh, non devi spaventarti non è niente di grave .-  
>Elliot riusciva a percepire l'agitazione di Olivia e senza nemmeno si accorgesse, la sua mano era sulla sua spalla e le sussurro - Andrà tutto bene , dimmi cosa ti preoccupa io ti aiuterò-<br>-No . non puoi aiutarmi - disse Olivia alzandosi e facendo alcuni passi. Elliot si alzò la afferrò e la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
>Ed eccolo lì di nuovo quello sguardo: da quando avevano entrambi capito i veri sentimenti che li univano Olivia, aveva visto quello sguardo nei suoi occhi quasi ogni giorno<br>-Mi ha chiesto di sposarlo...-  
>-Cosa?- Elliot restò paralizzato<br>Il fatidico giorno, il giorno che lui temeva era arrivato. Il momento in cui Olivia Benson avrebbe rinunciato al suo amore per lui era arrivato e il suo cuore era a pezzi .  
>Elliot fu scosso dal suono del suo telefono, quando vide chi era la guardò negli occhi<br>-E' lei? Cosa aspetti rispondi -. disse Olivia  
>-Mi dispiace-<br>-Non devi è tua moglie .- rispose allontanandosi da lui  
>-Aspetta Olivia non andare devi ancora dirmi se hai...- ma lei era già andata via.<p>

Era ormai notte fonda e Olivia stava dormendo:quella sera fu difficile per lei riuscire a dormire non faceva altro che pensare a come i suoi sentimenti per Elliot stavano incominciando a diventare pericolosi. Le aveva dato così fastidio vederlo con Kathy a casa sua che quasi voleva fargli una scenata di gelosia quando lui aveva risposto al telefono invece di parlare con lei.  
>Fu svegliata da un rumore alla porta, impugnò la sua pistola e guardò chi era<br>-Elliot che ci fai qui è notte fonda .-  
>-Ho bisogno di te mi fai entrare .-<br>Allora Olivia si fece da parte per farlo entrare.  
>Elliot fece qualche passo dentro ,Olivia chiuse la porta e senza nemmeno accorgersene si ritrovò tra le braccia di Elliot<br>-Dimmi che non gli hai detto di sì,ti prego Olivia io...-la sua voce fu spezzata da una lacrima  
>Olivia non sapeva cosa dire era sembrato cosi freddo e distaccato qualche ora fa invece adesso...<br>-Non riuscivo a dormire mentre ti pensavo tra le sue braccia . Dimmi cosa hai risposto-  
>-Elliot non dovresti essere qui-<br>-Rispondi alla mia domanda -  
>Era fra le sue braccia e non faceva altro che pensare a quanto questo fosse sbagliato. Desiderava questo momento più di ogni altra cosa ma non in queste circostanze non con sua moglie che lo aspetta a casa<br>-Elliot dovresti andare a casa- disse Olivia allontanandolo da lei  
>-Perché non rispondi alla mia domanda-<br>-Cos'è successo hai litigato con Kathy?- chiese dirigendosi vicino al divano  
>-Eh cosa c'entra questo ora?-chiese Elliot confuso<br>-Beh non sembravi cosi interessato qualche ora fa, eri più interessato al tuo telefono-  
>-Non giocare con me Olivia lo sai che non avevo scelta sapeva che ero con te. Cosa dovevo fare?-<br>-E dimmi , adesso lo sa dove sei?-chiese con aria di sfida  
>-Cosa stai cercando di fare?-disse Elliot<br>-Ho sbagliato Elliot non sarei mai dovuta venire da te questa sera ,perciò ti dico vai a casa prima che...-  
>-Prima che...cosa?-<br>-Elliot ma cosa vuoi da me va da lei .per favore Elliot lascia perdere.-  
>-E se io non voglio credimi Olivia ci ho provato ma non funziona saperti con lui mi fa impazzire -disse mentre si avvicinava sempre di più a lei -Lui non ti merita-<br>-E chi mi merita eh un uomo sposato con cinque figli? Eh Elliot.-  
>-No ti merita un uomo che non riesce a immaginare la sua vita senza di te ,l'uomo che ti sogna e che quando si sveglia prega di non aver detto il tuo nome ad alta voce.-Mentre parlava allungò la sua mano per asciugarle le lacrime dal viso-L'uomo che ti sta fianco a fianco ogni giorno da più di dodici anni ma che non può toccarti , ti merita il tuo partner che ti ama come non ha mai amato nessuno in tutta la sua vita.-poi dopo un attimo di esitazione disse -Olivia io ti a...-ma fu fermato dalla mano tremante di Olivia<br>-Non farlo Elliot .non farlo.-  
>Ma era ormai tardi Elliot appoggiò le sue labbra su quelle di lei.<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot continuava a baciarla mentre Olivia era paralizzata, ma poi le sue braccia si mossero autonomamente e si aggrappò al suo collo.  
>Elliot incoraggiato da questo approfondì il suo bacio mentre la stringeva ancora più a sé: nella sua mente sapeva che stava sbagliando che questo avrebbe cambiato tutto fra loro ma non riusciva a fermarsi.<br>Era da sempre che desiderava farlo ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio quella sera però, forse per paura di perderla, gli sembrava la cosa più normale da fare.  
>La sola possibilità di vederla sposata con un altro uomo lo faceva impazzire: quella donna rappresentava tutto per lui e non poteva perderla.<br>Elliot affondò le mani nei suoi capelli per approfondire di più il bacio quando squillò il telefono di Olivia.  
>Lei cercò di staccarsi ma Elliot la trattenne -Non rispondere-<br>-Elliot - ma lui continuava a baciarla sul collo Olivia allora lo spinse via e disse -Dai Elliot fermati -  
>Raggiunse il telefono e rispose -Benson-<br>-Ehi stavi dormendo ?mi dispiace. Ma non eri a lavoro?-  
>Al suono di quella voce Olivia sbiancò aveva dimenticato Peter e la sua proposta.<br>-No non stavo dormendo, cosa c'è qualcosa non va?-chiese mentre cercava di allontanarsi, ma Elliot continuava a seguirla con lo sguardo  
>-No avevo solo voglia di ascoltare la tua voce Sei a casa?-<br>-No io sono ancora al lavoro sai un caso difficile-mentì abbassando lo sguardo per non farsi vedere da Elliot  
>-Peccato volevo vederti mi manchi-<br>-Anche tu, mi manchi ci vedremo domani ora devo andare.-  
>-Ti amo Olivia-<br>Ti amo anch'io Peter -e riattaccò  
>-Non sapevo che fossi così brava a mentire. Brava la mia Olivia Benson.-disse Elliot con sarcasmo.<br>-Ho avuto un ottimo maestro in dodici anni-  
>-Io non ho mai mentito né a te né a lei-disse Elliot in tono triste<br>-Mi sa che ti sbagli caro il mio Stabler hai mentito poco fa-  
>-A cosa ti riferisci<br>-Non puoi dire di amarmi se qualche ora fa lo hai detto anche a lei. Allora dimmi a chi hai detto la verità?-  
>-Olivia io...-<br>-Non devi giustificarti Elliot abbiamo commesso un errore e non deve più accadere.-  
>Non sapeva come affrontare quella situazione, avrebbe tanto voluto gettarsi fra le sue braccia e lasciarsi andare , ma lei lo conosceva bene e sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito Lui amava la sua famiglia e non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che potesse distruggerla.<br>-Un errore? E' questo quello che pensi?-  
>-Elliot ...-Olivia non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte lei lo amava ma non poteva farlo non era giusto<br>-Cosa gli hai risposto?-chiese Elliot indispettito  
>-Cosa c'entra questo adesso-<br>-Sei venuta da me a casa mia per dirmi una cosa del genere e ora non mi dici cosa gli hai risposto?-  
>-Scusami tanto se ti ho disturbato, non lo farò più-<br>-Gli hai detto di si vero?-  
>-Elliot è meglio se vai a casa-<br>-Perché diavolo me lo hai detto se non vuoi dirmi cosa hai risposto-  
>Era ormai arrabbiato con lei. sicuramente aveva detto di sì e non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo. Ma perché l'aveva baciata cosa credeva di fare lui era sposato:a cosa stava pensando di certo non alla sua famiglia e soprattutto non a sua moglie.<br>Per venti anni ha cercato di far funzionare il suo matrimonio e ora gli bastava sapere che Olivia avesse un fidanzato per mandare tutto all'aria.  
>-Forse hai ragione -disse Elliot -Io torno dalla mia famiglia ti faccio tanti auguri.-<br>-Aspetta non essere ridicolo quali auguri mi fai-, disse Olivia incredula al suo atteggiamento.  
>-Cosa stai cercando di fare vuoi prenderti gioco di me?Sai quello che provo e continui ancora a fare il doppio gioco?-<br>-Ehi non sono io quella sposata e non sono io quella che ha iniziato tutto,Sei stato tu a baciarmi.-  
>Ora lei era furiosa ma cosa stava succedendo un attimo prima si baciavano e l'attimo dopo litigavano:com'erano arrivati a questo punto.<br>-Sai cosa ti dico forse hai ragione ho iniziato io ma tu non mi hai fermato. Abbi il coraggio di ammettere che lo volevi quanto me. Vuoi iniziare così la tua storia con lui? -  
>-Sei uno stronzo Vai via da casa mia. Ti odio!<p>-Dove sei stato? E non dirmi a lavoro perché ho chiamato e lo sai meglio di me che non eri lì- Kathy era veramente infuriata odiava quando il marito spariva nel bel mezzo della notte senza dirle niente.<br>-Ne parleremo domani ora torna a dormire .-  
>- Sei stato con lei .-<br>-Non essere ridicola .-  
>- Puzzi di lei Elliot !-<br>- Ha avuto un problema con l'auto ha litigato con Peter e sono andato ad aiutarla soddisfatta ora?- disse Elliot arrabbiato con se stesso per essere così bravo a mentire a sua moglie.  
>- Mi dispiace - disse Kathy con un filo di voce si sentiva in colpa per aver dubitato del marito - Perché non me lo hai detto subito?-<br>- Perché credo che non sia giusto parlare dei suoi problemi con chiunque lei si fida di me .-  
>- Posso capire ma io non sono chiunque sono tua moglie .-<br>- Lo so credimi lo so bene ora torna a dormire è tardi.-

Quella notte fu difficile addormentarsi per entrambi gli avvenimenti di quella sera avevano compromesso per sempre la loro partnership e la loro amicizia. Anzi loro non erano più amici da molto tempo ormai ...da quando lei era partita per l'Oregon ...anzi forse dal caso Gitano quando avevano messo i loro sentimenti sul lavoro.

Quando suonò la sua sveglia Olivia era già pronta per andare al lavoro : aveva dormito pochissimo non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quel bacio .Sognava da sempre quel momento e purtroppo non le aveva dato la giusta importanza e aveva il sospetto che lo stesso avesse fatto Elliot. Ora non sapeva come affrontarlo di sicuro era ancora arrabbiato e non sapeva come comportarsi:il guaio era che oggi dovevano seguire un sospettato e questo significava ore chiusa in auto da sola con lui.  
>Quando arrivò lui non era ancora arrivato e la cosa non la stupì affatto ultimamente lui era sempre in ritardo forse aveva problemi a casa o semplicemente suo figlio non lo faceva dormire abbastanza.<br>-Olivia dov'è Elliot? - chiese Cragen  
>- Ha avuto un problema arriverà tra poco - disse Olivia cercando di coprirlo con il suo capo<br>-Allora vai con Fin per vedere se la Warner ha qualcosa per noi.-  
>Olivia non se lo fece dire due volte era ben felice di rimandare il suo incontro con Elliot<br>Olivia e Fin stavano davanti all'ascensore aspettando che si aprisse quando si aprì i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli azzurri di lui  
>-Dove stai andando?-chiese Elliot sorpreso nel vederla con Fin<br>-Buongiorno anche a te Elliot- disse Fin percependo la tensione tra i due  
>- Hai chiesto di lavorare con lui?- continuò ignorando Fin<br>- No eri in ritardo e allora Cragen mi ha chiesto di ...-  
>- Hey ma qual è il tuo problema Stabler te la riporto tra una mezz'ora ok? Ora dobbiamo andare Melinda ci aspetta.-<br>Mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano Elliot non poteva fare altro che pensare che la stesse perdendo era sembrata felice di lavorare con Fin non lo aveva neanche avvisato che questa mattina era stata assegnata con Fin. Avevano una buona intesa lui subito aveva percepito la sua incertezza e aveva cercato di allentare la situazione: da quando lui l'aveva salvata dall'aggressione che subì sotto coperture aveva sempre un atteggiamento protettivo nei suoi confronti  
>- Sei arrivato -disse Cragen<br>-Mi disp...-  
>-Si lo so Olivia mi ha detto che l'hai avvisata e che hai avuto un problema.-<br>-Te lo ha detto Olivia?- chiese sorpreso nonostante quello che era successo lei lo aveva coperto e senza che lui le chiedesse niente doveva ringraziarla ma come? Era sembrata così triste e arrabbiata.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot continuava a baciarla mentre Olivia era paralizzata, ma poi le sue braccia si mossero autonomamente e si aggrappò al suo collo.  
>Elliot incoraggiato da questo approfondì il suo bacio mentre la stringeva ancora più a sé: nella sua mente sapeva che stava sbagliando che questo avrebbe cambiato tutto fra loro ma non riusciva a fermarsi.<br>Era da sempre che desiderava farlo ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio quella sera però, forse per paura di perderla, gli sembrava la cosa più normale da fare.  
>La sola possibilità di vederla sposata con un altro uomo lo faceva impazzire: quella donna rappresentava tutto per lui e non poteva perderla.<br>Elliot affondò le mani nei suoi capelli per approfondire di più il bacio quando squillò il telefono di Olivia.  
>Lei cercò di staccarsi ma Elliot la trattenne -Non rispondere-<br>-Elliot - ma lui continuava a baciarla sul collo Olivia allora lo spinse via e disse -Dai Elliot fermati -  
>Raggiunse il telefono e rispose -Benson-<br>-Ehi stavi dormendo ?mi dispiace. Ma non eri a lavoro?-  
>Al suono di quella voce Olivia sbiancò aveva dimenticato Peter e la sua proposta.<br>-No non stavo dormendo, cosa c'è qualcosa non va?-chiese mentre cercava di allontanarsi, ma Elliot continuava a seguirla con lo sguardo  
>-No avevo solo voglia di ascoltare la tua voce Sei a casa?-<br>-No io sono ancora al lavoro sai un caso difficile-mentì abbassando lo sguardo per non farsi vedere da Elliot  
>-Peccato volevo vederti mi manchi-<br>-Anche tu, mi manchi ci vedremo domani ora devo andare.-  
>-Ti amo Olivia-<br>Ti amo anch'io Peter -e riattaccò  
>-Non sapevo che fossi così brava a mentire. Brava la mia Olivia Benson.-disse Elliot con sarcasmo.<br>-Ho avuto un ottimo maestro in dodici anni-  
>-Io non ho mai mentito né a te né a lei-disse Elliot in tono triste<br>-Mi sa che ti sbagli caro il mio Stabler hai mentito poco fa-  
>-A cosa ti riferisci<br>-Non puoi dire di amarmi se qualche ora fa lo hai detto anche a lei. Allora dimmi a chi hai detto la verità?-  
>-Olivia io...-<br>-Non devi giustificarti Elliot abbiamo commesso un errore e non deve più accadere.-  
>Non sapeva come affrontare quella situazione, avrebbe tanto voluto gettarsi fra le sue braccia e lasciarsi andare , ma lei lo conosceva bene e sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito Lui amava la sua famiglia e non avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa che potesse distruggerla.<br>-Un errore? E' questo quello che pensi?-  
>-Elliot ...-Olivia non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte lei lo amava ma non poteva farlo non era giusto<br>-Cosa gli hai risposto?-chiese Elliot indispettito  
>-Cosa c'entra questo adesso-<br>-Sei venuta da me a casa mia per dirmi una cosa del genere e ora non mi dici cosa gli hai risposto?-  
>-Scusami tanto se ti ho disturbato, non lo farò più-<br>-Gli hai detto di si vero?-  
>-Elliot è meglio se vai a casa-<br>-Perché diavolo me lo hai detto se non vuoi dirmi cosa hai risposto-  
>Era ormai arrabbiato con lei. sicuramente aveva detto di sì e non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo. Ma perché l'aveva baciata cosa credeva di fare lui era sposato:a cosa stava pensando di certo non alla sua famiglia e soprattutto non a sua moglie.<br>Per venti anni ha cercato di far funzionare il suo matrimonio e ora gli bastava sapere che Olivia avesse un fidanzato per mandare tutto all'aria.  
>-Forse hai ragione -disse Elliot -Io torno dalla mia famiglia ti faccio tanti auguri.-<br>-Aspetta non essere ridicolo quali auguri mi fai-, disse Olivia incredula al suo atteggiamento.  
>-Cosa stai cercando di fare vuoi prenderti gioco di me?Sai quello che provo e continui ancora a fare il doppio gioco?-<br>-Ehi non sono io quella sposata e non sono io quella che ha iniziato tutto,Sei stato tu a baciarmi.-  
>Ora lei era furiosa ma cosa stava succedendo un attimo prima si baciavano e l'attimo dopo litigavano:com'erano arrivati a questo punto.<br>-Sai cosa ti dico forse hai ragione ho iniziato io ma tu non mi hai fermato. Abbi il coraggio di ammettere che lo volevi quanto me. Vuoi iniziare così la tua storia con lui? -  
>-Sei uno stronzo Vai via da casa mia. Ti odio!<p>-Dove sei stato? E non dirmi a lavoro perché ho chiamato e lo sai meglio di me che non eri lì- Kathy era veramente infuriata odiava quando il marito spariva nel bel mezzo della notte senza dirle niente.<br>-Ne parleremo domani ora torna a dormire .-  
>- Sei stato con lei .-<br>-Non essere ridicola .-  
>- Puzzi di lei Elliot !-<br>- Ha avuto un problema con l'auto ha litigato con Peter e sono andato ad aiutarla soddisfatta ora?- disse Elliot arrabbiato con se stesso per essere così bravo a mentire a sua moglie.  
>- Mi dispiace - disse Kathy con un filo di voce si sentiva in colpa per aver dubitato del marito - Perché non me lo hai detto subito?-<br>- Perché credo che non sia giusto parlare dei suoi problemi con chiunque lei si fida di me .-  
>- Posso capire ma io non sono chiunque sono tua moglie .-<br>- Lo so credimi lo so bene ora torna a dormire è tardi.-

Quella notte fu difficile addormentarsi per entrambi gli avvenimenti di quella sera avevano compromesso per sempre la loro partnership e la loro amicizia. Anzi loro non erano più amici da molto tempo ormai ...da quando lei era partita per l'Oregon ...anzi forse dal caso Gitano quando avevano messo i loro sentimenti sul lavoro.

Quando suonò la sua sveglia Olivia era già pronta per andare al lavoro : aveva dormito pochissimo non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quel bacio .Sognava da sempre quel momento e purtroppo non le aveva dato la giusta importanza e aveva il sospetto che lo stesso avesse fatto Elliot. Ora non sapeva come affrontarlo di sicuro era ancora arrabbiato e non sapeva come comportarsi:il guaio era che oggi dovevano seguire un sospettato e questo significava ore chiusa in auto da sola con lui.  
>Quando arrivò lui non era ancora arrivato e la cosa non la stupì affatto ultimamente lui era sempre in ritardo forse aveva problemi a casa o semplicemente suo figlio non lo faceva dormire abbastanza.<br>-Olivia dov'è Elliot? - chiese Cragen  
>- Ha avuto un problema arriverà tra poco - disse Olivia cercando di coprirlo con il suo capo<br>-Allora vai con Fin per vedere se la Warner ha qualcosa per noi.-  
>Olivia non se lo fece dire due volte era ben felice di rimandare il suo incontro con Elliot<br>Olivia e Fin stavano davanti all'ascensore aspettando che si aprisse quando si aprì i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli azzurri di lui  
>-Dove stai andando?-chiese Elliot sorpreso nel vederla con Fin<br>-Buongiorno anche a te Elliot- disse Fin percependo la tensione tra i due  
>- Hai chiesto di lavorare con lui?- continuò ignorando Fin<br>- No eri in ritardo e allora Cragen mi ha chiesto di ...-  
>- Hey ma qual è il tuo problema Stabler te la riporto tra una mezz'ora ok? Ora dobbiamo andare Melinda ci aspetta.-<br>Mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano Elliot non poteva fare altro che pensare che la stesse perdendo era sembrata felice di lavorare con Fin non lo aveva neanche avvisato che questa mattina era stata assegnata con Fin. Avevano una buona intesa lui subito aveva percepito la sua incertezza e aveva cercato di allentare la situazione: da quando lui l'aveva salvata dall'aggressione che subì sotto coperture aveva sempre un atteggiamento protettivo nei suoi confronti  
>- Sei arrivato -disse Cragen<br>-Mi disp...-  
>-Si lo so Olivia mi ha detto che l'hai avvisata e che hai avuto un problema.-<br>-Te lo ha detto Olivia?- chiese sorpreso nonostante quello che era successo lei lo aveva coperto e senza che lui le chiedesse niente doveva ringraziarla ma come? Era sembrata così triste e arrabbiata.


	4. Chapter 4

Seduto in quell'auto, non sapeva come comportarsi, era agitatissimo e Munch non gli facilitava di certo la cosa.

-Stabler ma che fai, dormi?-

Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di prendere una decisione. Fu Olivia a prendere in mano la situazione, si mise cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e nascose il viso nel suo collo. Il cuore di Elliot iniziò a battere forte, sentire il suo corpo praticamente incollato al suo, fu una sensazione incredibile.

-Olivia ma che…-

-Presto finirà tutto, ora cerca per lo meno di essere convincente!-

Elliot appoggiò le mani sui suoi fianchi e la sentì tremare. Piano la strinse attirandola a sé. Fu invasa da un calore che partiva dal punto in cui le mani di Elliot la toccavano, per espandersi in tutto il corpo.

-Bravi, continuate così!-

Con mani tremanti gli accarezzò il viso, mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena. Anche se era solo per finta, entrambi stavano provando sensazioni tutt'altro che finte.

Entrambi avevano sognato per tantissimo tempo, di stare in quella posizione e ritrovarsi adesso, dopo il loro bacio, era davvero complicato.

Olivia iniziò a dargli piccoli baci sul collo, rendendogli difficile pensare. Sentire le sue labbra sul suo collo era davvero eccitante. La strinse ancora di più a sé, tanto da sentire i suoi seni sul suo torace.

Presa dal calore che quel contatto le stava regalando, Olivia iniziò a muovere lentamente il bacino, suscitandogli gemiti di piacere, che a stento riuscì a trattenere.

Quando si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto, arrossì violentemente, nascondendo ancora di più la testa nel suo collo.

A quel punto Elliot non era più in grado di riflettere, non dopo quello che aveva fatto Olivia. Le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò.

-Ehi, ragazzi ma che fate?-

Olivia si staccò da Elliot per guardarlo negli occhi, lui la afferrò per la nuca, con l'intento di continuare quello che aveva interrotto. Olivia lo fermò indicando gli auricolari.

_Che stupido, sentiranno tutto!_ Pensò Elliot.

Con movimenti decisi e veloci, si tolse gli auricolari interrompendo ogni contatto con l'altra auto.

-Così siamo completamente soli!- disse sfoggiando il suo sorriso marchi _Stabler_.

-Elliot non peggioriamo la situazione!- lui però non la stava ascoltando, la attirò a sé e le sussurrò –Ti voglio!-

Non poté far almeno che unire di nuovo le labbra alle sue, non riusciva a resistere a quello sguardo. Si baciarono con ardore, facendo scontrare avidamente le loro lingue. In pochissimo tempo l'auto si riempì di gemiti e sospiri. Ormai in preda alle loro emozioni, avevano completamente dimenticato di essere osservati da un uomo che godeva nel vederli.

Elliot allungò le mani sotto la maglietta, per entrare in contatto con la pelle calda di Olivia. Anche se aveva le mani fredde, Olivia avvertiva di andare a fuoco dove lui la toccava. Iniziò a muovere di nuovo il bacino, facendolo eccitare ancora di più. Strinse le mani forte sulla sua pelle, mentre cercava di trattenersi: moriva dalla voglia di accompagnare ogni sua mossa, con delle spinte.

-Olivia, se continui così, non riuscirò a fermarmi!- ansimò.

Proprio quando Elliot spinse il suo bacino verso quello di Olivia, furono interrotti da una pistola puntata su di loro.

_Cazzo! Avevo completamente dimenticato quel pervertito!_

Tornati in centrale, non si erano più parlati. Avevano incastrato il colpevole e ora erano occupati con i loro verbali. Olivia guardò l'orologio: era tardissimo. Alzò il viso dal computer, per fissarlo sulla sedia vuota di fronte a lei. Non lo vedeva da un po', forse era tornato a casa. Si guardò intorno e, solo ora, notò che era rimasta sola. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Peter. Dopo due squilli s'inserì la segreteria telefonica.

_Stupendo quando ha bisogno di te, non ci sei mai!_

In realtà aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce per cancellare tutti quei pensieri che affollavano la sua mente. Non riusciva ad allontanare i ricordi di quanto accaduto qualche ora prima. Era stato sul punto di fare l'amore con Elliot proprio mentre era in servizio.

Esausta dalla giornata trascorsa, dai suoi pensieri e soprattutto dal desiderio che quell'uomo era riuscito a svegliare in lei, decise di ritornare a casa. Andò agli armadietti, per prendere alcune cose, quando il suo cuore si fermò. Lui era lì, seduto su una panca, con la testa fra le mani. Si bloccò e non riusciva a muoversi. Avevano completamente rovinato la loro amicizia e ora non sapeva come comportarsi. Poteva sempre giustificarsi affermando di averlo fatto solo per il caso. Sarebbe stato tutto inutile, non ci avrebbe creduto mai. I gemiti e le reazioni del suo corpo a quel contatto, non potevano essere finti.

-Sei ancora qui? Credevo fossi tornato a casa!- il suo tono era teso.

Alzò il viso per intrecciare lo sguardo con quello di lei.

-Avevo bisogno di fare una doccia!-

Anche lei aveva bisogno di una doccia, ma si era rifiutata di alimentare voci, che sicuramente Munch già stava diffondendo.

-Ora ti conviene andare, Kathy sarà in pensiero!-

Elliot si alzò e disse –Cos'era quello?-

-Tu non ti decidevi a muoverti, così ho preso io l'iniziativa!- disse dandogli le spalle.

-E c'era proprio bisogno di strusciarti in quel modo?- la sua rabbia cresceva sempre di più.

_Sai benissimo che con me non puoi fingere, perché continui a farlo?_

-Scusami tanto se ho urtato la tua sensibilità! Non volevo turbarti!- rispose con sarcasmo.

Prese alcune cose dal suo armadietto, le mise in borsa, richiuse l'armadietto con uno scatto e si girò per andarsene. Il suo braccio fu fermato dalle forti dita di lui. Proprio nel punto dove quelle dita sfioravano la sua pelle, sentì bruciare.

_Elliot non toccarmi!_

-Anche quando tremavi tra le mie mani, stavi fingendo?-

Lei aveva il viso abbassato senza rispondere.

-Olivia rispondimi!-

-A cosa servirà? Tu sei sposato ed io….-

Strinse forte le mani sul suo braccio.

-Tu cosa? Lo ami?-

-Elliot…...-

-Olivia stavamo per fare l'amore in quella macchina, non hai potuto fingere in quel modo. Il tuo corpo ha reagito a ogni mio tocco!-

-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Non sono riuscita a controllarmi, ti chiedo scusa!-

Aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, mentre cercava di allontanarlo. In tutta risposta Elliot la strinse forte accarezzandole la schiena.

-Non devi scusarti, io lo volevo almeno quanto te!-

Al suono di quelle parole non riuscì a fermarsi, si aggrappò a lui e lo baciò. Elliot la strinse forte, spingendola con la schiena agli armadietti. Continuavano a baciarsi, mentre le mani iniziarono a muoversi di volontà propria.

**Salve a tutti come promesso ho ripreso la mia storia. Questo capitolo è breve, ma fatemi sapere se vi piace la piega che sta prendendo la storia. Aspetto con ansia di sapere se secondo voi devono cedere al loro amore, oppure devono cercare di resistere ancora!**

**Un bacio e a presto. **

**PS ho deciso di cambiare il rating per essere più sicura!**


	5. Chapter 5

Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, cercando di non svegliare la donna al suo fianco. Non riusciva proprio a dormire. La sua mente sembrava una macchina i cui ingranaggi non volevano smettere di muoversi. Si voltò per guardare l'ora.

_Cazzo! Se continuo così, non dormirò per niente!_

Prese il cellulare per vedere se per caso avesse qualche chiamata.

_Che stupido, cosa ti aspettavi?_

Sospirò pesantemente, cambiando ancora una volta la posizione. Ora era di fronte a quella donna, che da anni divideva il letto con lui. La vedeva dormire tranquilla e un senso di colpa lo invase. Nella sua vita, mai avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere: legato a una donna che non amava più e costretto a stare fianco a fianco con la donna che amava, senza poterla avere.

La sua mente ritornò a qualche ora prima, quando la stringeva forte tra le sue braccia, ripensava ai suoi gemiti e alla morbidezza della sua pelle.

_Dannazione, ora basta!_

Un leggero movimento della donna al suo fianco lo fece immobilizzare.

-Non dormi?- chiese, ancora assonnata.

-No, ma tu torna a dormire!-

-Un caso difficile?- Kathy si mise sul fianco per guardarlo in faccia.

-Si- mentì spudoratamente.

-Ne hai parlato con Olivia?-

Non rispose si limitò solamente a fissarla.

-Non guardarmi così, lo dici sempre anche tu! Solo lei può aiutarti. Ti sto solo dicendo di chiamarla e di parlarne con lei!- gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e poi sussurrò –Non ci posso credere ho consigliato a mio marito di chiamare un'altra!-

_Come vorrei che fosse così facile! Questa volta però neanche Olivia può aiutarmi!_

Era stato sul punto di tradire la moglie, ma la cosa che più non riusciva a sopportare è che aveva compromesso il suo rapporto con lei. In tutti questi anni, la paura di perderla come partner, lo aveva sempre portato a reprimere qualsiasi tipo di sentimento nei suoi confronti.

Esausto ormai di restare a tormentarsi nel letto, si alzò e si diresse in salone. Guardò di nuovo l'orologio e capì che tra quasi tre ore l'avrebbe rivista. All'improvviso il suo cellulare squillò.

-Stabler!-

-Abbiamo un caso!-

Erano ormai da quattro ore sulla scena del crimine, Melinda aveva fatto trasportare il cadavere e ora non restava che aspettare la scientifica. Si sentiva esausta e aveva un tremendo bisogno di un caffè. SI guardò intorno e l'unica cosa che vedeva erano i suoi colleghi intendi a lavorare. Si allontanò per sedersi su una panchina, poco distante. Chiuse gli occhi e iniziò a massaggiarsi le tempie. Avvertiva un fastidioso mal di testa ed erano solo appena le otto. A volte odiava il suo lavoro proprio per questo, non aveva orari. Quando aveva avuto la telefonata, si era sentita sollevata dal momento che non riusciva a dormire, ora, però desiderava tornare a casa e riposare. L'aroma di caffè invase prepotente i suoi sensi, costringendola ad aprire gli occhi. Lui era lì con una tazza di caffè fumante. Con un sospiro di sollievo, la prese e lo ringraziò.

Sapeva sempre come aiutarla, anche con un semplice caffè.

-Penso che possiamo tornare in centrale, il nostro lavoro qui è finito!-

-Ti raggiungo tra cinque minuti!-

Elliot la fissava, di solito arrivavano sul lavoro insieme, questa mattina invece lei era venuta con la sua auto, dicendogli che non era a casa. L'idea di dove potesse essere lo aveva turbato tanto. Si sedette accanto a lei, facendo attenzione a non toccarla. Restarono in quella posizione per quindici minuti, senza dire una sola parola. C'era un silenzio che stranamente riuscì a calmare gli animi di entrambi. Era sempre così, bastava solo la presenza dell'altro per sentirsi meglio.

-Ora possiamo andare- si alzò e aspettò che lui la imitasse. Si diressero alle loro auto e prima di salire sulla sua Oliva lo chiamò e gli disse

-Grazie!-

Conoscendolo bene sapeva benissimo che stava soffrendo almeno quanto lei, ma aveva comunque deciso di starle accanto senza chiedere nulla. Aveva trascorso la notte a chiedersi come avrebbe dovuto reagire, ecco perché era venuta a lavoro con la sua auto. Non era ancora pronta a restare rinchiusa al suo fianco, nello spazio ridotto di un auto. Quando arrivarono in centrale, si dedicarono completamente al caso e su ordine di Cragen, Elliot fu affiancato da Munch mentre Olivia da Fin. Non avevano avuto nessuna opportunità di parlare della sera prima.

-Finalmente ho finito!- esclamò stiracchiandosi e guardandosi intorno. Anche questa sera aveva fatto tardi ed era tutto solo. Fin e Munch erano tornati a casa, mentre di Olivia non sapeva nulla. Non riusciva a capire se, lo stesse evitando, o se era frutto della sua immaginazione. Spense il computer, si alzò dalla sedia quando il telefono squillò.

_Dannazione, hanno sempre la capacità di suonare nel momento sbagliato!_

-Detective Stabler!-

-Elliot sono Peter. Olivia è con te?-

-No non sono mica la sua babysitter!-

-Scusa è che non la vedo da qualche giorno e…-

_Come? E allora dov'era questa notte?_

Uno strano presentimento lo assalì.

_Mi ha mentito! Non voleva restare sola con me!_

Incurante dell'altra persona al telefono, riattaccò, prese le sue cose e andò da lei. Non sapeva se fosse ritornata a casa, ma aveva tutta l'intenzione di parlarle.

Quando arrivò, mostrò il suo distintivo al portinaio per farlo passare. Di solito gli bastava bussare il citofono e Olivia gli apriva, ora aveva paura che lei non volesse vederlo. Arrivò alla porta e bussò. Nessun segno di vita, prese il cellulare e schiacciò il tasto delle chiamate rapide. Dopo qualche secondo sentì il telefono dell'altra squillare.

_Allora sei in casa!_

-Non dirmi che abbiamo un caso!- fu colto alla sprovvista dalla sua voce.

-Aprimi!-

-Ma dove sei?-

-Olivia aprimi!-

Indossò l'accappatoio e si diresse alla porta, la aprì e fu sorpresa nel ritrovarselo lì, con un aria tutt'altro che rilassata.

-Perché non hai bussato?- gli chiese facendosi da parte per farlo entrare.

-L'ho fatto, ma non aprivi!-

-Stavo facendo il bagno, non ti ho sentito. Che cosa volevi?-

Si sedette sul divano e solo ora realizzò che aveva addosso solo un accappatoio. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere forte.

_Non è possibile, riprenditi Stabler!_

-Allora? E successo qualcosa?- sembrava infastidita dalla sua visita.

In realtà aveva deciso di rimanere da sola e cercare di recuperare qualche ora di sonno.

-Dove sei stata ieri?- chiese all'improvviso.

-Perché lo vuoi sapere?-

_Che abbia scoperto la verità?_

-Peter mi ha detto che non ti vede da qualche giorno. Se non eri con lui, dove sei stata?-

_Aveva parlato con Peter alle sue spalle!_

Si sentiva agitata, aveva cercato per tutta la giornata di non restare sola con lui e adesso lui si piombava in casa sua per farle una scenata?

-Credo che questi non siano affari tuoi! Ora se hai finito, io dovrei finire di…-

Elliot si alzò di scatto e si parò davanti a lei, fissandola dritta negli occhi.

-Non cercare di fuggire. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Ma non allontanarti da me!-

Nei suoi occhi poteva vedere angoscia e dolore, facendola sentire male. Sapeva benissimo che anche lui stesse soffrendo, ma era stato più forte di lei, quella mattina non aveva avuto le forze per affrontarlo.

-Non mi sto allontanando, ho solo bisogno di stare da sola!-

Aveva bisogno di riprendere la situazione che le era sfuggita. Aveva impiegato anni per stabilire quella linea di confine ed era bastato un secondo per oltrepassarla. Moriva dalla voglia di gettarsi tra le sue braccia e aprirgli il cuore, ma non poteva farlo. Aveva addirittura pensato di chiedere il trasferimento, poi però non riusciva a vedere la sua vita senza quell'uomo. Era così confusa che non sapeva più cosa fosse giusto e cosa fosse sbagliato.

Percependo la sua confusione, appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e cercò di attirarla a sé. Olivia però lo allontanò.

-Olivia se non avesse squillato il telefono, noi avremo…-

-Lo so, lo so Elliot!- lo interruppe con gesti convulsi delle mani.

-E' proprio per questo che abbiamo bisogno di stare lontani per un po'!-

-Ma …-

-Non ci sono ma. Sei disposto a lasciarla per me?-

Elliot non rispose. Non si trattava di Kathy, ma di molte altre cose. Lui era cresciuto con l'idea del matrimonio come una cosa sacra e poi c'erano i suoi figli. Eli era ancora così piccolo, non poteva fargli una cosa del genere.

-Ecco vedi! Del resto io non sono disposta a essere la tua amante!-

Elliot abbassò il viso non avendo il coraggio di leggere il dolore che di sicuro c'era nei suoi occhi.

-Ti chiedo solo di non allontanarti da me!- sussurrò con un filo di voce.

Da quel giorno non ripresero più quel discorso. Ritornarono a lavorare insieme, anche se a volte aleggiava nell'aria una strana tensione. Elliot iniziò a rinchiudersi in se stesso, escludendo anche sua moglie. Lo stesso fece Olivia, che inconsciamente allontanava Peter da sé.

La situazione sembrava essere rimasta in un punto morto, intrappolando entrambi in un limbo.

Tutto però precipitò, quando si ritrovarono all'annuale ballo di beneficenza organizzato dal dipartimento.


	6. Chapter 6

Anche quest'anno, come tutti gli altri anni, il dipartimento organizzava un ballo di beneficenza.

Seduta alla sua scrivania rileggeva il suo invito, sospirando pesantemente. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di andarci, ma poche ore prima Cragen le aveva gentilmente ricordato, che la sua presenza era espressamente richiesta, in quanto in quell'occasione avrebbe ricevuto un riconoscimento.

Ora, mentre rigirava quell'invito tra le mani, sperava solo di essere chiamata per un caso, per poter così rifiutare.

Non amava particolarmente quelle feste, anche perché si sentiva fuori luogo. Ogni anno vedersi circondata da tutti i suoi colleghi con i rispettivi compagni, mentre lei era da sola, era frustante.

_Ma tu non sei sola! Tu hai Peter!_ Le urlò una vocina nella sua testa.

_Peter! _

Quest'anno sarebbe stato diverso, forse peggio degli altri anni. Ritrovarsi accompagnata da Peter e incontrare lui con sua moglie!

-Ehi ci sei?- Fin era davanti a lei, mentre le sventolava un foglio.

-Scusa, cosa c'è?-

-Ti ho portato il dossier che mi avevi chiesto!-

-Grazie!-

Fin si allontanò dalla sua scrivania, poi voltandosi le disse –Quest'anno ci verrai?-

-Non posso rifiutare, sembra che dovrò ritirare un riconoscimento!- rispose, con un sospiro di esasperazione.

In quell'istante arrivò Kathy con in braccio Eli. Si guardava intorno in cerca del marito.

-Ciao Olivia, dov'è mio marito?- il suo tono era distaccato, era sempre così negli ultimi anni. Da quando si era separata dal marito, aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Nonostante Elliot fosse ritornato da lei, continuava a trattarla come sua nemica.

-E' fuori per un caso, ma tornerà presto, accomodati!- le rispose Olivia gentile. Appoggiò l'invito sulla scrivania, era a disagio con quella donna accanto, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo con suo marito.

-Tu perché non sei con lui?- le chiese all'improvviso Kathy. Ultimamente aveva notato qualcosa di strano in Elliot, aveva cercato di chiedergli cosa c'era che non andasse, ma come al solito, lui non le disse nulla.

-Sai può capitare di dover lavorare a casi diversi, non stiamo mica sempre appiccicati!- rispose Olivia, mentre continuava a sentirsi a disagio.

Quella donna aveva la capacità di farla sentire in colpa, anche se in fondo non aveva fatto niente.

_O quasi…_

Erano passati quarantacinque minuti, Kathy era in bagno con il piccolo, quando sentì dei passi arrivare alla sua destra, molto lentamente girò il viso, per ritrovarsi Elliot con due tazze di caffè tra le mani. Con passo deciso si diresse verso di lei e appoggiò le tazze sulla scrivania.

-Oh grazie Elliot, sei il migliore!-

-Visto? Mi chiedo come faresti senza di me!- scherzò con orgoglio.

-Non montarti la testa!- alzò lo sguardo e solo ora vide un bruttissimo taglio al collo.

_Oh mio dio! _

D'istinto si alzò e mise la mano sulla ferita.

-Cosa ti è successo?- il terrore s'impossessò del suo cuore.

-Non è nulla, solo un graffio!- cercò di tranquillizzarla Elliot.

-Un graffio? Ma hai dei punti! Che cosa è successo?-

Olivia con dita tremanti, iniziò ad accarezzargli la ferita. Era così spaventata che per un attimo, dimenticò dove si trovavano e chi c'era in quella stanza. Quella ferita le fece tornare alla mente un altro episodio. In quell'occasione era lei a essere ferita, era lui a essere terrorizzato. In quell'occasione per la prima volta misero i propri sentimenti al di sopra di tutto e tutti. In quell'occasione per il loro amore, avevano perso un bambino, e avevano rischiato di rovinare per sempre la loro partnership.

-Olivia non è nulla, davvero!- le disse prendendole la mano nella sua. I loro occhi s'incontrarono ed Elliot vide i suoi occhi pieni di paura, proprio come allora.

Un leggero colpo di tosse, li sorprese alle loro spalle. Elliot rimase pietrificato nel vedere la moglie con il suo bambino. D'istinto lasciò andare la mano di Olivia, e fece un passo indietro, per allontanarsi da lei. Olivia abbassò lo sguardo e senza voltarsi lasciò la stanza.

Sentiva un dolore al cuore, un misto tra paura, per averlo quasi perso, e rabbia perché aveva scelto ancora lei!

-Kathy è successo qualcosa?-

-Devi dirmi tu cos'era quello sguardo!- aveva un tono freddo e distaccato.

-Non iniziare, non qui!- Elliot si avvicinò e prese il bambino in braccio, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli.

-Lei allora che ti tocca? A lei non dici niente?-

-Non essere stupida era semplicemente preoccupata e poi lei non mi tocca!-

Era sdraiata sul letto, dove di solito riposava, quando era di turno la notte. Non aveva proprio voglia di ritornare di là e assistere alla sua conversazione con la moglie. Quando aveva visto quel graffio, si era lasciata prendere dalla paura, da dimenticare della sua presenza. Proprio come aveva fatto Elliot, qualche anno prima, quando vedendola a terra, ferita alla gola, si era completamente dimenticato di quel bambino, per correre da lei. All'improvviso sentì il letto alla sua destra sprofondare e senza aprire gli occhi, capì subito che era lui.

-Mi dispiace per prima, non volevo metterti in difficoltà con lei!- sapeva benissimo che la moglie gli avrebbe fatto una scenata.

-Come stai? Sembravi così terrorizzata! Ma sto bene, non è nulla!-

-Perché non mi hai chiamata? Ti avrei raggiunto in ospedale- si era messa seduta, con le spalle appoggiate allo schienale. Lui la guardava e le sorrise, amava profondamente quando si preoccupava di lui, lo faceva sentire amato.

-Scusami, ma non volevo farti preoccupare!-

Senza riflettere avvicinò il viso al suo, guardandola dritto negli occhi. Appoggiò la fronte alla sua e sospirò pesantemente.

-Ti ha visto mentre toccavi la ferita e si è arrabbiata!- chiuse gli occhi, mentre si riempiva del suo odore.

Non sapeva perché le stesse dicendo una cosa del genere, ma ormai la considerava parte della sua vita e non riusciva a nasconderle nulla.

-Elliot hai ricevuto l'invito per il ballo di beneficenza?-

Sorrise al suo tentativo di cambiare argomento, sapeva benissimo che odiava essere la causa delle sue lotte con la moglie, fu proprio per questo che assecondò il suo gioco, annuendo con la testa, senza staccarsi da lei.

-Elliot io devo andarci-

-Lo so, anch'io devo andarci sembra che dovrò premiare una splendida detective-

Olivia si staccò da lui e sorpresa disse –Sarai tu a darmi il riconoscimento?-

_E ora? A quella festa ci sarà sua moglie, ci sarà Peter…._

-Perché hai quello sguardo? Cosa ti preoccupa?-

-Lo sai vero che io dovrò venire con Peter?-

-Perché? Puoi sempre lasciarlo a casa!-

-Tu la lasci a casa?-

Elliot sospirò pesantemente, si alzò dal letto e iniziò a camminare per la stanza.

Non riusciva proprio a sopportare di vederla accanto a quello, era davvero gelosissimo. Avrebbe fatto volentieri almeno di sua moglie, ma dopo la scenata di poco prima, non poteva rischiare di alimentare altri sospetti.

-Bene tu vai con lui, che io vado con lei!- disse uscendo, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.

-Elliot aspetta non fare il bambino!- si alzò e aprì la porta per fermarlo, ma fu tutto inutile, lui era già impegnato in u caso con Munch.

Quando tornò a casa, trovò Peter che la aspettava fuori casa. Si avvicinò a lei e la strinse a sé. Erano due giorni che non si vedevano e lui sembrava aver bisogno di lei. Entrarono e mentre Olivia andò a farsi una doccia, Peter cucinò qualcosa per la cena. Trascorsero una serata tranquilla, evitando di parlare di lavoro. Olivia decise di andare a letto presto, visto che il suo turno iniziava presto e senza dire una sola parola, lo afferrò per mano e lo condusse in camera con sé: si addormentarono abbracciati. Era da un po' di tempo che non avvertiva più la stessa attrazione di una volta, ma non voleva affrontare questo problema, anche perché sapeva benissimo il motivo.

_Elliot! Lui era il motivo!_

Era ormai arrivato il fatidico giorno del ballo, come previsto Olivia si presentò con Peter ed Elliot con Kathy. Quella sera Kathy si era mostrata stranamente gentile nei confronti di Olivia, forse perché l'aveva vista con Peter. I due si scambiarono pochissime parole, anche se di nascosto continuavano a fissarsi.

La sala era piena di poliziotti e Peter iniziava a sentirsi a disagio, non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi.

-Allora Olivia come ti senti? Sei emozionata?- Olivia si voltò per vedere chi avesse parlato.

-Ash tu che ci fai qui?- chiese con titubanza.

-Quando ho saputo che ci saresti stata anche tu, non ho potuto rifiutare l'invito di una collega!- rispose, avvicinandosi a lei.

-E la tua collega sa che la stai usando per vedere la _mia_ collega?- il tono della sua voce era duro e protettivo. Incurante degli sguardi di sua moglie e di Peter, s'intromise tra i due impedendogli di avvicinarsi a lei.

Ash sorrise beffardo e disse –Sempre possessivo, non sei cambiato affatto. Mi domando come faccia a sopportarti!- Olivia iniziava a sentirsi a disagio, Elliot sembrava veramente sul punto di esplodere. La situazione era davvero critica con Kathy e Peter che assistevano a quella scena alquanto infastiditi.

-Povera la donna che avrà la sfortuna di viverti accanto, credo che solo Olivia abbia la pazienza necessaria per farlo-

_Ma cosa diavolo stai dicendo?_

Quando Ash collaborò con loro, Elliot sin dall'inizio si mostrò ostile nei suoi confronti. Ricordava ancora benissimo quando la accusò di averlo messo da parte.

"_Siamo una squadra e spetta a me guardarti le spalle" _le aveva detto, specificando chiaramente che non voleva cederla a lui. Del resto con lui era sempre stato così, anche con Dean.

Un leggero colpo di tosse la distolse dai suoi pensieri.

-Sono spiacente d'informarla che Olivia non è l'unica donna a riuscire a stargli accanto! Vero amore?- sorrise, anche se si vedeva lontano un miglio che era arrabbiata.

-Oh quindi c'è una signora Stabler. Mi scusi non volevo mancarle di rispetto. Visto che lui è impegnato, che ne dici di unirti a me questa sera, Olivia?-

Il viso di Elliot si tinse improvvisamente di rosso, la collera si stava impossessando di lui.

-Mi dispiace ma sono felicemente impegnata- rispose Olivia indicando Peter.

-Oh! Con lui non sei scontroso?-

-Se non la smetti ti faccio vedere davvero cosa significa per me essere scontroso!-

Vedendo che la situazione stava per degenerare, Olivia decise di intervenire.

-Senti Ash, mi fa piacere di averti rivisto, ora però è meglio se torni dalla tua collega-

Tra i quattro scese un silenzio imbarazzante, era innegabile che la reazione di Elliot era stata ben interpretata da tutti.

_Gelosia. Lui era geloso!_

Peter sembrava particolarmente infastidito e con una stretta intorno al braccio di Olivia, la condusse in un posto meno affollato.

-Mi vuoi spiegare cosa significava quella scena?-

Non sapeva come rispondergli, era la prima volta che Peter si mostrava in qualche modo alterato.

-Sai com'è fatto, non prendertela!- cercò di giustificarsi Olivia.

-Io so benissimo lui com'è fatto. Quello che non capisco è il tuo comportamento. Non fai nulla per fermarlo, anzi sembra quasi ti faccia piacere che sia così geloso!-

_Oh cavolo e adesso?_

La situazione le stava completamente sfuggendo di mano, se anche Peter iniziava a infastidirsi del loro comportamento, era la fine.

-Ma che dici?- era incerta su come affrontare quella discussione.

-Non cercare di sviare le cose. Quando sei con me, cerchi sempre di non farlo ingelosire, quando in teoria dovrebbe essere il contrario. Anche prima, non ti sei minimamente preoccupata di presentarmi a quel tuo collega, ma hai cercato solo di non far ingelosire lui!-

-Qual è il tuo problema? Vuoi che ti presenti ai miei colleghi?-

Peter rise sarcastico captando il suo tentativo di cambiare le carte.

-Con me non attacca, se è lui che vuoi, prenditelo, io mi faccio da parte. Ma abbi il coraggio di dirmelo in faccia!-

-Peter ne possiamo parlare dopo, per favore!-

Con sua enorme sorpresa non fece obiezioni, anche se avvertiva un certo distacco da lui. Era stufa di continuare questa farsa, non poteva continuare così. Il suo cuore aveva già sofferto abbastanza.

Quando tornarono in sala, Elliot e sua moglie erano impegnati in una conversazione, Olivia si avvicinò a loro e gli sussurrò :-Ho bisogno di parlarti!

-Cosa diavolo credevi di fare? Lei era lì, ma sei completamente matto?-

-Perché ti scaldi tanto? Volevi forse restare con lui?-

Lui la guardava, era davvero bellissima quella sera. Quell'abito nero fasciava alla perfezione il suo corpo. Perché non riusciva a capire che era pazzamente geloso di qualsiasi uomo le si avvicinava?

-Non essere stupido!-

Elliot si avvicinò a lei e le sussurrò –Mi dispiace-

-No Elliot non pensare di cavartela con un "_Mi dispiace". _Lui ha capito tutto, Elliot! Perché fai sempre così, perché riesci sempre ad allontanare tutti da me!-

-Io non ti lascio!- le sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lei per accarezzarle il viso.

Olivia allontanò la sua mano, mentre aveva gli occhi lucidi.

-Tu hai lei, Elliot! È lei che non lascerai non me! Non posso certo competere con la tua famiglia!-

Avvertiva un nodo alla gola che minacciava di trasformarsi in lacrime. Dopo quella sera di sicuro si sarebbe ritrovata di nuovo da sola. Non poteva certo continuare così, non era giusto.

Tra i due c'era un silenzio insopportabile, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare.

…_E' giunto il momento di consegnare un riconoscimento a uno dei nostri migliori Detective dell'Unità Vittime Speciali…_

-E' il tuo momento, vai!-

Quando salì sul palco, sentì su di sé gli occhi di tutti gli invitati. Riuscì a intercettare lo sguardo deluso di Peter e uno strano senso di angoscia la invase. Quell'uomo moriva per lei, le aveva addirittura chiesto di sposarlo, accettando senza alcuna protesta la sua richiesta di più tempo per riflettere.

_E lei cosa stava facendo? Stava giocando con i suoi sentimenti!_

Quando Elliot le consegnò la medaglia di riconoscimento, nei suoi occhi lesse tutta la sua ammirazione. Quell'uomo era unico e insostituibile per lei. Lo ringraziò abbracciandolo forte e con sua sorpresa lui ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendola forte. Era davvero contenta di poter ricevere questo riconoscimento, proprio da lui. La persona che tanto avrebbe voluto al suo fianco in quell'occasione. Ora era nelle sue braccia proprio come in quel giorno, quando Sonya Paxton era morta e lui l'aveva raggiunta per stringerla forte a sé.

Ringraziò tutti i presenti poi aprì le danze, ballando proprio con lui, il suo partner.

Elliot la stringeva forte tra le sue braccia, mentre Olivia gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle. Iniziarono a ballare al tempo di musica, Olivia lo strinse forte per il collo, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

-Perché deve essere così difficile?- sussurrò con la voce incrinata dall'emozione. In quel momento avrebbe mandato volentieri tutto all'aria per coronare finalmente il suo amore.

Si guardavano negli occhi senza dire una sola parola. Il suo sguardo poi si posò di nuovo su quella cicatrice, senza pensarci allungò la mano per sfiorarla con dita tremanti.

-Non è ancora guarita?-

Elliot le sorrise e con un tono di superiorità rispose –Ti ho detto che non è nulla, non devi preoccuparti!-

-Parli facile tu, ma quando capitò a me, anche tu eri terrorizzato!-

Lo sguardo di Elliot s'incupì, aveva ragione, quella volta aveva rischiato di perderla per sempre.

-Hai ragione, ho avuto davvero tanta paura-

-Scusami non volevo aprire vecchi ricordi- sussurrò Olivia, togliendo la mano.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –E' buffo come tutto sia iniziato per una ferita al collo e ora sembra che tutto finisca proprio per una ferita al collo!-

_Tutto finisca proprio per una ferita al collo!_

Elliot si fermò di colpo, la guardò e disse –Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?-

Olivia sospirò e alzando il viso rispose:

-Elliot promettimi che starai sempre bene, promettimi che non rischierai più la tua vita!-

Le accarezzò il viso e avvicinandola ancora di più sussurrò –Vorrei farlo, ma non posso-

Sorrise triste e rispose –Hai ragione, ma io non potrei vivere se tu…-

Vederla così triste fece nascere in lui il desiderio di stringerla forte e di baciarla. Incapace ormai di controllarsi, l'afferrò per il braccio e la condusse fuori da quella stanza. Entrò in uno stanzino e incominciò a baciarla. Olivia chiuse gli occhi incapace ormai di allontanarlo. Sentire le sue labbra era una sensazione davvero incredibile. Non voleva in nessun modo lasciarlo andare

In tutti questi anni aveva represso i suoi sentimenti, ora non ne aveva più la forza. Schiuse le labbra per permettere alla sua lingua di invaderle la bocca.

Elliot continuava a baciarla, spingendola con delicatezza al muro. Intromise una gamba tra le sue, costringendola a divaricarle. I loro corpi erano completamente appiccicati e questo portò Olivia a gemere nella sua bocca. Le mani di entrambi viaggiavano nell'esplorare l'altro. Poteva sentirlo gemere sotto il suo tocco e la cosa le regalava tanto piacere. Il loro respiro era ormai affannoso, le mani toccavano parti del corpo mai toccate prime.

All'improvviso però Elliot si staccò da lei e cercando di riprendere fiato le disse:

-Non possiamo farlo! Non qui appoggiati a una parete. Tu meriti di meglio!-

-Elliot…-

-No dico sul serio Olivia! Io voglio fare l'amore con te più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non in questo modo!-

la interruppe lui.

Gli sorrise, ringraziandolo in silenzio, queste sue parole le fecero capire che non era solo desiderio, ma qualcosa di più profondo. Rimasero in quella stanza, giusto il tempo per ricomporsi poi decisero di uscire. Quando aprì la porta, rimase paralizzato.

-Cosa diavolo state facendo rinchiusi lì dentro?-


	7. Chapter 7

Quando vide i suoi occhi così tristi e la sua voce incrinata dal dolore, non seppe resistere la afferrò per un braccio per condurla nella prima stanza disponibile, lontano da tutti. Aveva l'esigenza di sentirla vicina, doveva farle capire che davvero ci teneva a lei. Aprì con forza la porta e la trascinò dentro. Quando richiuse la porta furono avvolti dall'oscurità. La abbracciò forte e la baciò con passione, aveva resistito tutta la sera e ora poteva finalmente stringerla a sé. Ogni volta che qualcun altro la guardava, non riusciva a trattenersi: moriva dalla voglia di gridare a tutti che Olivia Benson era solo sua!

Con molta delicatezza la spinse al muro, facendola appoggiare la schiena. Olivia non oppose resistenza quando intromise una gamba tra le sue, anzi iniziò a gemere nella sua bocca. Come preso da una smania improvvisa, iniziò a toccarla per tutto il corpo e lo stesso fece lei.

_Ma cosa sto facendo, se non mi fermo, finiremo col farlo!_

Seppure con uno sforzo enorme, si staccò da lei e ansimando le disse:

-Non possiamo farlo! Non qui appoggiati a una parete. Tu meriti di meglio!-

-Elliot…-

-No dico sul serio Olivia! Io voglio fare l'amore con te più di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma non in questo modo!-

Vide il suo sguardo incredulo e pensò di aver rovinato tutto. Il suo respiro si bloccò aspettando la reazione di Olivia. Lei le sorrise e gli prese la mano, facendogli capire di condividere le sue idee.

Restarono in quella posizione per riprendere fiato, poi Elliot aprì la porta, impreparato alla vista che gli si parò davanti.

-Cosa diavolo state facendo rinchiusi lì dentro?-

Elliot era come paralizzato, non sapeva cosa fare. Sua moglie era lì davanti a lui e non poteva certo negare di essere stato rinchiuso, da solo con la sua partner, in quella stanza. Cercò di pensare a una scusa plausibile da inventare, ma non ci riuscì.

_Perché negli interrogatori riesci sempre a cavartela, mentre ora sembri un bambino colto a rubare delle caramelle?_ Si rimproverò mentalmente. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare.

Era sul punto di spiegare la verità alla moglie, quando la donna al suo fianco, fece un passo in avanti.

-Allora volete spiegarmi cosa ci fate lì dentro?-

Olivia la fissò cercando di mostrarsi contrariata, poi sbottò:

-Vuoi sapere cosa stavamo facendo? Bene, stavo semplicemente ricordando al tuo maritino, che io non sono sua sorella e che quindi non deve trattarmi come tale!-

_Ma cosa stai dicendo?_

-Sorella?- Kathy sembrava confusa.

-La sua bella scenata di poco prima, ha fatto ingelosire Peter e per colpa sua abbiamo litigato!-

Olivia sembrava furiosa, faceva davvero paura.

Kathy guardò suo marito e poi Olivia, possibile che avesse frainteso tutto? Che l'atteggiamento di Elliot infastidisse anche lei?

Olivia si voltò verso Elliot e continuò –Io lo so che lo fai per difendermi e mi sei davvero di aiuto a volte, ma quando c'è il mio uomo non farlo!-

_Ehi vacci piano con questi paroloni!_

_Il mio uomo?_

Dopo quelle battute inventate lì sul momento, non ebbero più l'opportunità di restare da soli, furono completamenti impegnati con i loro colleghi.

Elliot guardava sua moglie e sapeva benissimo che le spiegazioni di Oliva non la avevano convinta e già preannunciava una dura lotta, una volta tornati a casa. Si guardava intorno per cercarla, ma sembrava sparita e la cosa che non sopportava era che anche Peter era introvabile.

Quando finalmente la trovò, era abbracciata a lui mentre ballavano: sembrava così stanca. Sentiva nascere dentro una rabbia, che lo portò a stringere forte i pugni.

_Non puoi continuare così!_

Si bloccò quando sentì qualcosa di caldo accarezzargli la mano, abbassò il viso per vedere sua moglie che lo guardava preoccupata.

-Qualcosa non va?-

-Niente, sono solo annoiato!- mentì

-Torniamo a casa!- suggerì Kathy, poi alzando lo sguardo li vide e capì la vera ragione del comportamento del marito.

-Non riesci proprio a vederla con lui- non era una domanda.

A volta si chiedeva perché si ostinava a stargli ancora accanto. Era ormai da anni che provava forti sentimenti per quella donna. Quando scoprì di aspettare Eli, s'illuse di poterlo riconquistare, ma il destino volle che proprio quella donna salvasse la vita a lei e al suo bambino, avvicinandolo ancora di più a lei.

Olivia era tra le braccia di Peter mentre ripensava a quello che era successo in quello stanzino. Era ormai al limite, era sicura che se lui non si fosse fermato, avrebbe accettato di iniziare una relazione. Lei che odiava il tradimento, era pronta a diventare l'altra donna per lui.

-A cosa pensi?- le chiese, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.

Alzò il viso per guardarlo: aveva uno sguardo così dolce e lei si sentiva un verme.

_Ma come fa lui con sua moglie?_

_Come fa a non sentirsi in colpa?_

Sospirò pesantemente, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.

-Scusami, mi dispiace- sussurrò.

-Di cosa stai parlando?-

Olivia si allontanò, giusto per guardarlo in faccia, poi continuò –Per prima, mi dispiace!- non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli la verità. Le accarezzò il viso e sorridendole disse –Scusami tu, sono stato troppo impulsivo- Si avvicinò a lei e la baciò. Non poté far altro che assecondare quel bacio, anche se non provava le stesse sensazioni provate poco prima con Elliot.

Ormai era decisa a mettere la parola fine a quella farsa. Non poteva continuare così, doveva iniziare a pensare alla sua vita e al suo futuro con quest'uomo.

_Con il tempo riuscirò ad amarti come meriti!_

_Riuscirò a dimenticarlo!_

Era notte fondo ma non riusciva a chiudere occhi, non faceva altro che pensare ai suoi gemiti e alla sua pelle. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, l'immagine di lei appoggiata a quel muro, completamente abbandonata alle sue mani, lo invadeva senza alcuna possibilità di bloccarle. I suoi pensieri poi si spostarono alle sue parole mentre stavano ballando

"_Elliot promettimi che starai sempre bene, promettimi che non rischierai più la tua vita!"_

_Perché avrà detto quella frase?_

"_E' buffo come tutto sia iniziato per una ferita al collo e ora sembra che tutto finisca proprio per una ferita al collo!"_

_Cosa diavolo ha voluto dire con quella frase?_

Spalancò gli occhi dal terrore

_No, non dirmi che…_

Senza riflettere su quello che stava per fare, si alzò come una furia e iniziò a vestirsi.

_Olivia non puoi farmi questo!_

_Non puoi lasciarmi!_

_Non posso permetterti di farlo!_

-Ma dove stai andando?- Kathy, si era svegliata.

-Torna a dormire!-

Si sedette sul letto mentre guardava il marito vestirsi come un indemoniato.

-Mi vuoi dire cosa ti prende?-

Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lei. In questo preciso momento, Olivia stava progettando di abbandonarlo per sempre e lui doveva fermarla.

-Devo risolvere un problema a lavoro, tu torna a dormire!-

-Credi davvero di potertela cavare così? Mi credi davvero così stupida?- era furiosa, non poteva certo mentirle così facilmente.

Elliot non le rispose, aprì la porta della camera, andò in soggiorno prese le chiavi, il distintivo, la pistola e uscì. Lungo il tragitto pensò a tutti i momenti vissuti con lei e non poteva far almeno di darsi dello stupido.

_Hai rovinato tutto!_

_Ora la perderai per sempre!_

Fu svegliata da un colpo alla porta e da una voce che la chiamava

_Olivia! Olivia!_

Accese la lampada per vedere che ora fossero. La sveglia segnava le tre del mattino, quando ascoltò ancora quella voce, incominciò a spaventarsi.

_Cosa sarà successo?_

Si alzò e senza guardare chi fosse aprì la porta.

-Elliot cosa è successo?-

Lui non rispose, la afferrò per le spalle spingendola all'interno. Quando furono dentro, chiuse la porta con un calcio, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

-Mi vuoi dire cosa è successo?-

-Non farlo!-

-Di cosa stai parlando?-

Abbassò il viso per cercare di riprendersi, non voleva di certo aggredirla, ma era più forte di lui.

-Se ti ho turbata, ti chiedo scusa!-

_Elliot Stabler che chiede scusa?_

_Ma cosa è successo?_

-Elliot calmati, non riesco a capire!-

-Lo hai promesso, non allontanarti da me!-

Sorrise capendo finalmente perché era così agitato.

_Hai frainteso le mie parole. _

_Come al solito sei giunto a conclusioni affrettate!_

Allungò una mano per accarezzargli il viso: -Io non vado da nessuna parte! Non sono poi così forte!-

Lui la guardava non riuscendo a capire.

-Elliot non ho intenzione di abbandonare l'unità. Puoi stare tranquillo, non ti libererai così facilmente di me!-

-Ma allora perché hai detto…-

-Elliot è tardi, va a casa!- lo interruppe, spostando lo sguardo verso la camera.

Elliot seguì il suo sguardo e il suo cuore si fermò per un attimo.

-Lui è di là? Hai fatto l'amore con lui?-

-Questi non sono affari tuoi! Sbaglio o tu hai dormito nel letto con tua moglie?-

Iniziava a sentire la rabbia montargli, lui si era disperato per paura di perderla, mentre lei era tra le braccia di un altro.

-Sono sola, sei contento ora?-

Lui la fissò e non riuscì a controllare il suo cuore. Era una donna stupenda, si avvicinò lentamente a lei e fissandola dritto negli occhi sussurrò

-Ti amo!-

-Elliot non dirlo!- cercò di allontanarsi da lui. Non voleva peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione. Già era difficile resistergli, se adesso si metteva a sbandierare così i suoi sentimenti, non sapeva proprio come fare.

-Perché no? È la verità!-

-Elliot non peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione- rispose cercando di allontanarsi.

Lui la guardava mentre cercava di mettere una certa distanza fra loro, poi sorridendo replicò –Peggiorare? Può essere peggiore di così? Non riesco a trattenermi quando sei con lui! Dimmi Olivia cosa sarebbe peggiore?-

_Oh! Non sai come siano complicate adesso le cose!_

Lui si avvicinava a lei e in un attimo, non sapendo nemmeno lei chi iniziò e chi assecondò chi, si ritrovò tra le sue braccia, mentre le loro bocche si scontravano, dando vita a sospiri e gemiti di piacere.

In questi anni si era sempre ripromessa di non cedere mai a quell'attrazione, di rispettare il suo matrimonio e la sua famiglia. Si era sempre detta di non poter fare una cosa del genere ai suoi bambini, che l'avevano accettata nella loro famiglia. Avevano accettato il suo complicato rapporto con il loro papà, senza fare obiezioni. Ora invece fra le sue braccia non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa. Non riusciva a pensare che quelle carezze e quei gemiti, che le suscitavano sensazioni incredibili, fossero sbagliate. Si ritrovò a pensare come potesse un amore così forte e genuino, fare del male a così tante persone.

Era buffo come avesse trascorso gli ultimi tredici anni della sua vita a tormentarsi, per cercare di auto convincersi di quanto sbagliati fossero quei sentimenti e invece, in quel momento, non poteva far almeno di sentirsi pienamente soddisfatta. Non riusciva a pensare altro che al corpo di lui strettamente in contatto con il suo.

Non riusciva più a riflettere, con agitazione assecondò ogni sua carezza, alzando le braccia, quando lui le sfilò la maglietta, poi sospirando sussurrò –Elliot…in camera!-

Si mosse leggermente, mentre le lenzuola fresche le fasciavano il corpo nudo. Allungò una mano per rendersi conto che il letto era vuoto.

_Era solo un sogno!_

Ancora con gli occhi chiusi, la sua mente fu invasa da immagini confuse. Non riusciva a capire se stesse ancora sognando o semplicemente ricordando.

Immagini di lui tra le sue braccia.

Immagini di lui completamente nudo, sopra di lei

Gemiti, sospiri e un forte calore che le invase il corpo.

_Olivia…_

_Ti amo!..._

Continuava a rigirarsi nel letto, come se stesse facendo un incubo.

_È sbagliato!_

_Non ora!_ Continuava a urlarle una vocina nella testa.

_Ripetimi la domanda?_

Si bloccò, sentì il respiro mancarle. Ricordava di aver detto quelle parole.

_Si! Lo voglio!_

_Ti amo!_

L'immagine di Peter si accavallò a quella di Elliot. Uno strano senso di angoscia la avvolse, cercò di svegliarsi ma non riusciva ad aprire gli occhi.

_Cosa ho fatto?_

_Non può essere!_

_Non posso avergli fatto una cosa del genere?_

Sentì un nodo in gola, mentre calde lacrime iniziarono a cadere dai suoi occhi. Sentì qualcosa di caldo accarezzarle il viso, mentre una voce si faceva spazio tra le immagini della sua mente confusa.

-Olivia! Olivia?-

Spalancò gli occhi, per trovarselo di fronte. Si alzò di scatto mettendosi seduta. I suoi occhi vagavano per tutta la stanza.

_Sono nel mio letto!_ Pensò sospirando. Poi però la figura dell'uomo al suo fianco, la fece rabbuiare di nuovo.

_È successo davvero!_

_Non era un sogno!_

_Ho fatto l'amore con…_

-Stai bene? Hai ancora degli incubi?-

Lo fissò non sapendo cosa rispondergli, poi scosse leggermente la testa in senso di diniego. Lui le accarezzò le guance e molto piano le sussurrò –Allora perché stavi piangendo?-

Abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

_Sono una persona orribile!_

_Perdonami Elliot!_

_Ti prego, perdonami!_

Lui le fece sollevare il mento e le stampò un bacio sulla bocca. Quel gesto così intimo la colpì nel profondo.

Lo guardava mentre finiva di vestirsi, lo vide infilarsi l'orologio e sistemarsi il distintivo e la pistola. Guardò l'orologio e vide che era ancora presto per andare al lavoro, poi un pensiero la colpì.

_Deve tornare da sua moglie!_

-Vai via?-

-Olivia io…-

Era davvero felice di essere finalmente riuscito a dar voce ai suoi sentimenti, ma la situazione non era cambiata. Lui aveva ancora una famiglia e una moglie.

_Non hai il diritto di sentirti così!_

Si sdraiò di nuovo ricoprendosi fino al mento.

-Ci rivediamo tra qualche ora!- gli disse, voltandosi di spalle.

-Olivia-

-Vai Elliot, non preoccuparti. Sto bene!-

Quel fastidioso nodo alla gola era ritornato. Questa volta accompagnato da un senso di colpa, che le stava riducendo il cuore a poche briciole.

Fece il giro del letto, per guardarla negli occhi, le accarezzò il viso e la baciò. Fu un bacio carico di amore al quale non fu in grado di opporsi. Poi senza dire nulla si alzò e lasciò l'appartamento. Rimase immobile, cercando di ascoltare i passi di lui, che piano si allontanava da lei. Sentì il rumore della porta aprirsi e poi chiudersi. Riuscì a sentire il rumore dell'auto che partiva. Allungò la mano e la poggiò sul cuscino accanto al suo volto. L'immagine del suo viso che dormiva accanto a lei la invase. Gli occhi iniziarono a bruciarle, mentre quelle calde lacrime incominciarono di nuovo a rigarle il viso.

_Cosa ho fatto? _

_E adesso?_

Continuava a torturarsi mentre nelle sue orecchie non poteva far almeno di ricordare le sue parole.

_Sono così felice!_

_Ti amo!_

La voce di Peter si unì a quella di Elliot, proprio come avevano fatto le immagini poco prima.

-Oh mio dio!-

Si coprì la bocca con la mano, impedendosi di urlare. Il suo corpo iniziò a tremare scosso dai singhiozzi.

_Sono una persona orribile!_

_Perdonami Elliot!_

Si lasciò andare sul letto, nascondendo il viso nel cuscino, pieno del suo odore, iniziando a piangere come una disperata

-Perdonami!-


	8. Chapter 8

_Appena tornati a casa, Olivia era più che decisa di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Se voleva mettere la parola fine a questa situazione con Elliot, senza però perderlo, non aveva altra scelta. Si accomodarono sul divano, mentre si tolse le scarpe. Non era abituata a indossare scarpe così alte._

_Alzò le gambe, fino a portarsi le ginocchia al mento. Peter sembrava così pensieroso, mentre si sedeva al suo fianco. Durante tutto il tragitto non aveva detto una sola parola, e Olivia era sicurissima che stesse pensando ancora alla reazione di Elliot. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, sorprendendolo. _

_Lui non si mosse, si limitò solamente a fissarla._

_-Sai in questi giorni ho capito una cosa!- disse Olivia, senza guardarlo in faccia._

_-Ho capito che ho bisogno di cambiamenti radicali nella mia vita! Ho bisogno di qualcuno al mio fianco!- mentre diceva quelle parole, avvertiva una strana fitta al cuore._

_Era ben conscia di star mettendo la parola fine a quello che stava nascendo con Elliot._

_Non sta nascendo proprio nulla!_

_Abbiamo solo abbassato le nostre difese, e questo non deve proprio accadere!_

_Scosse la testa per abbandonare quei pensieri, poi alzò il viso per guardarlo._

_-Cosa significa?- chiese perplesso non riuscendo a capire il discorso di Olivia._

_La donna si alzò e gli si parò davanti_

_-Chiedimelo di nuovo!- _

_-Cosa?- _

_-Ripetimi la domanda!-_

_Gli occhi di Peter sì illuminarono, intuendo a cosa si riferisse Olivia. Si alzò, le prese le mani nelle sue e disse:_

_-Olivia Benson mi vuoi sposare?-_

_Lei chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte quelle mani e con voce carica di emozione rispose:_

_-Si! Lo voglio!-_

_Nel momento in cui pronunciò quelle parole, sentì il suo cuore spaccarsi in due. Non credeva che delle semplici parole, che avrebbero dovuto renderla felice, potessero farle così male._

_Aveva deciso che l'unico modo per porre fine alla situazione con Elliot, che era diventata pericolosa, era quella di aggiungere un ulteriore ostacolo tra di loro. _

_Vide gli occhi di Peter illuminarsi ancora di più, se questo era possibile. Sentì le sue braccia stringerla forte, le sue labbra sfiorare le sue. Sentì l'emozione nella sua voce, mentre le diceva: _

_-Sono così felice! Ti amo!- _

Aveva un bruttissimo mal di testa, da quando Elliot l'aveva lasciata, aveva continuato ad avere lo stesso incubo. Lei fra le braccia di Elliot, mentre accettava di sposarsi con Peter.

_Ma come ho fatto a cacciarmi in una situazione del genere?_

La cosa peggiore era che non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per dirlo a Elliot. Poi un altro problema la travolse

Che cosa avrebbe fatto quando Peter le avrebbe dato l'anello? A quel punto era obbligata a dirgli tutta la verità!

_Non è per lui che dovresti sentirti in colpa!_

_Dovresti sentirti in colpa per Peter! _

_Continui ancora a pensare alla persona sbagliata!_ La rimproverò una vocina nella sua testa.

-Basta!- esclamò, appoggiando la testa sulla scrivania.

Aveva trascorso la giornata al computer, cercando di non pensare alla notte precedente. Se si fermare un solo minuto, la sua mente subito le giocava brutti scherzi. Ricordava l'effetto delle sue forti mani sulla sua pelle, le sensazioni di sentirlo così vicino, poi però un senso di angoscia la assaliva, facendola sentire una persona orribile. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di fermare i suoi pensieri, che da quella mattina, la stavano uccidendo.

Quando entrò, non si aspettava di trovarla ancora lì. Era stato impegnato tutta la giornata in un caso e non aveva avuto l'opportunità di rivederla. Molte volte era stato sul punto di chiamarla, ma poi la mancanza di argomenti, l'aveva fermato. Si era sentito terribilmente in colpa quando l'aveva lasciata così da sola, per ritornare a casa sua. Si avvicinò piano e si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, accanto a lei. Ancora con la testa appoggiata alla scrivania, avvertì la sua presenza, ma preferì non muoversi. Sentì la sua mano accarezzarle delicatamente la spalla.

-Dormi?- le chiese piano.

Olivia non rispose, si limitò a godersi quel gesto, che mai prima d'ora le era sembrato così sbagliato.

-Olivia? Stai bene?- sembrava preoccupato.

Girò la testa verso di lui, fissandolo.

-Dove sei stato?-

-Il caso Bakker- continuava ad accarezzarle la spalla, salendo fino al collo per poi riscendere. Quel semplice contatto gli regalava sensazioni, cui non voleva rinunciare.

-Ti ho chiesto se stai bene?-

Lei rise sarcastica, poi alzando la schiena, interrompendo quel contatto disse: -Perché lo chiedi? Vuoi sapere come mi sento dopo questa notte?-

Elliot la fissava, non riuscendo a comprendere questo suo atteggiamento ostile.

-Sono solo preoccupato! Se la cosa ti turba, non ti chiederò più nulla!-

-Come è andata questa mattina con tua moglie?-

-Vuoi litigare? Sono venuto qua con le migliori intenzioni, ma se tu vuoi li…-

-Le migliori intenzioni? E quali sono? Portarmi di nuovo a letto? O convincermi di dimenticare tutto?-

Il tono di Olivia era davvero ostile. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione del genere. Aveva pensato a un ripensamento, ma mai che avrebbe reagito in quel modo.

Lui quella mattina si era sentito l'uomo più felice del mondo. Era tornato a casa, si era riposato sul divano, perché non poteva mettersi nel letto con la moglie dopo aver fatto l'amore con lei.

Non poteva rischiare di perdere il suo odore che ancora sentiva sulla sua pelle. Era stato sul punto di raccontare tutto alla moglie, poi però preferì parlarne prima con lei! Non voleva commettere errori, non ora che finalmente aveva fatto chiarezza nei suoi sentimenti. Ora più che mai era convinto del suo amore per lei!

Si alzò di scatto, si guardò intorno poi si abbassò per arrivare con il viso al suo livello.

-Ti sei pentita?- chiese con il cuore che martellava per la paura della sua risposta.

Lo vide mentre cercava di trattenersi dal toccarla, lesse nel suo sguardo tutto lo stupore per quell'atteggiamento e non seppe resistere, gli sfiorò leggermente la guancia e gli sussurrò –Non potrei mai pentirmi!-  
>Era la verità: non avrebbe mai potuto pentirsi di aver fatto l'amore con lui. Aveva trascorso ore nel suo letto nel pentirsi di aver scelto di sposare Peter, nell'aver creduto di poterlo dimenticare; ma mai un secondo si era pentita di aver trascorso la notte con lui.<p>

Istintivamente, Elliot voltò leggermente il viso, iniziando a baciarle le dita, che lo sfioravano con delicatezza. Quelle dita esitanti emanavano un calore che gli scaldò il cuore. Afferrò la sua mano, si alzò costringendo l'altra a seguirlo e si diresse nello stanzino, dove erano soliti riposare. Chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e iniziò a baciarla.

-Ho pensato a te, per tutto il giorno!- il suo tono era basso e seducente, regalandole brividi in tutto il corpo. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito, che prepotente le sfuggì. Quando era tra le sue braccia, tutto passava in secondo piano. Elliot la strinse forte continuando a baciarla. Quando si staccarono per guardarsi negli occhi, lesse un desiderio, lo stesso che sentiva lei. Appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e sospirando sussurrò: -Non qui, Elliot!- Si avvicinò, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello di lui, avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio e sussurrò –Portami a casa!-

Quelle poche parole, sussurrate con tanta passione, al suo orecchio ebbero un effetto devastante su di lui. Non riusciva più a riflettere, sentiva solo quelle parole rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

_Portami a casa!_

Quella donna era una sorpresa continua.

Durante tutto il tragitto, non fece altro che ripensare al suo comportamento: quella frase che le era sfuggita, aveva sorpreso prima lei, e poi lui. Non si era mai considerata una persona tanto debole, da non riuscire a controllarsi. A dire la verità era la prima volta che le accadeva e un pensiero le fece curvare le labbra in un sorriso.

_Dopo tanti anni, ancora non sono immune al fascino Stabler!_

La guardò mentre sorrideva con lo sguardo abbassato

-Cos'hai da ridere?- le chiese aspettando che l'altra lo guardasse.

Lei lo guardò perplessa

-Niente, stavo solo riflettendo!- dopo un attimo di silenzio riprese –Hai avvertito che farai tardi?-

Non passò inosservato il cambiamento, anche se lieve, del suo tono di voce.

-Tu hai avvertito di non voler visite?-

Olivia sorrise piano nell'udire il tono contrariato di lui, era davvero geloso e la cosa la rendeva stranamente felice. Sapere di riuscire a suscitare un sentimento così forte in lui, la faceva sentire davvero importante.

Anche se in quel preciso momento era sbagliato, doveva trovare il coraggio di dirgli la verità.

La macchina si fermò ed Elliot spense il motore, si girò lentamente per guardarla

-Vuoi restare in auto o m'inviti a salire?-

Olivia lo guardò confusa poi aprì la porta, preferendo non rovinare quel momento: forse era da egoisti, ma voleva godersi ancora un'altra serata con lui.

Arrivarono all'ingresso e Olivia aprì la porta: furono accolti dal buio. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle sorpreso nel vedere la sua abilità nel camminare al buio.

_Sarà abituata!_ Si ritrovò a pensare e la cosa gli fece stringere il cuore, nel pensarla così sola, in un appartamento avvolto dal buio. Si ritrovò a pensare a come quell'ambiente era completamente differente dal suo, dove trovare un attimo di solitudine, era praticamente impossibile. Pensò a come le grida dei suoi bambini gli scaldavano il cuore, a come le liti con sua moglie lo portavano spesso a desiderare di vivere in un luogo sperduto dal mondo.

Poi la sua mente iniziò a immaginarsi abbracciato a quella donna nell'oscurità di quell'appartamento, per poi ritrovarsi finalmente in quel posto sperduto tra le braccia della donna della sua vita.

Scrollò quei pensieri con movimenti decisi della testa

-Non hai pagato le bollette?-

Olivia lo guardò con sguardo interrogativo, senza accorgersi che in quell'oscurità lui non potesse vedere l'espressione del suo sguardo.

-Come?-

-La luce! Non la accendi mai?-

-Oh!- fu la sola risposta di Olivia che con passi decisi si diresse verso la parete per raggiungere l'interruttore. Sentì la sua mano afferrarla per il braccio e facendola fermare a pochi passi da lui. Anche nel buio poteva avvertire il suo sguardo che la fissava, dandole brividi lungo la schiena. Allungò una mano per sfiorarle la guancia –Credevo non volessi guardarmi in faccia!- cercò di sdrammatizzare.

-E' solo abitudine. Non c'è bisogno di accendere le luci, quando in casa sei da sola. Sai la conosco abbastanza bene!-

Quelle parole, anche se dette in un tono completamente neutro, lo colpirono molto. Si sentiva davvero male nel toglierle la possibilità di poter creare una famiglia, tutta sua. Nel toglierle la possibilità di non essere più da sola.

Finché c'erano i suoi figli e sua moglie, non poteva prometterle di regalarle la luce. Olivia sembrò percepire i suoi pensieri, appoggiò il viso alla sua mano e sospirando sussurrò –Non devi sentirti in colpa! Succede solo quando torno davvero tardi!-

Avanzò lentamente verso di lui, fino a quando non fu abbastanza vicino, da poter appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla. Quel gesto lo colpì: Olivia era una donna che non amava esternare le proprie debolezze, ora invece con quel gesto, gli stava chiedendo conforto. Lui la strinse forte pensando che mai le avrebbe fatto del male.

Spingendosi contro il suo corpo, costringendolo a indietreggiare, si avvicinò alla parete, allungò la mano e raggiunse l'interruttore.

-Non accenderla!-

Olivia alzò la testa per guardarlo, ma sentì la sua mano che la afferrava per la nuca, costringendola a non muoversi –Fammi restare ancora un po' nel tuo mondo!-

Olivia sospirò pesantemente, abbandonandosi al suo abbraccio

_Vorrei tanto che tu entrassi nel mio mondo, ma…_

-A cosa stai pensando?- il tono basso della sua voce, la distolse dai suoi pensieri

-A nulla- mentì

-Non mentirmi! Ho capito che c'è qualcosa che ti turba!-

Olivia si staccò da quell'abbraccio e accese la luce. Non voleva rovinare quel momento ma quel discorso stava prendendo una brutta piega. Si avvicinò al telefono, lasciandolo lì da solo. Una spia la informò della presenza di un messaggio in segreteria. Senza riflettere schiacciò il pulsante per vedere chi fosse.

-Ciao amore! Anche oggi lavori fino a tardi? Volevo vederti per parlare un po'! Chiamami quando torni a casa. Ti amo!-

La voce di Peter aveva letteralmente assalito il silenzio che c'era nell'aria, facendo paralizzare entrambi, incapaci di affrontare la situazione. Quando si decise a muoversi, la rabbia si era già impossessata di lui e poteva capirlo dal suo sguardo.

-Mi dispiace- sussurrò mentre si accingeva a cancellare il messaggio.

_Ti amo_

_Lei glielo avrà mai detto?_ Si ritrovò a pensare, mentre sentiva il suo cuore stringersi in una morsa di dolore, nel pensare che forse lo avesse fatto. La guardò fisso negli occhi rendendosi conto che quando avevano fatto l'amore, lei non gli aveva detto di amarlo.

_Che cosa provi per me?_

_Ami me o lui?_ Avrebbe tanto voluto chiederle, ma qualcosa lo bloccava: forse la paura di scoprire che in fondo Olivia non lo amava.

Lei si avvicinò e accarezzandogli il viso sorrise piano all'evidente agitazione che lo stava tormentando.

-Sai è strano poterti toccare! Dopo tutti questi anni, devo abituarmi a tutto questo!-

Lui afferrò la mano che aveva sul viso, la portò alle labbra e iniziò a baciarla, quando sentì quella domanda spingere prepotente, per uscire dalle sue labbra.

-Cosa provi per me?-

Olivia lo guardò perplessa non riuscendo a capire il vero significato di quella domanda.

_Può essere che tu non capisca quanto io ti ama?_

Sorrise debolmente mentre sussurrava –A volte tendo sempre a sopravvalutare le persone-

-Cosa vuoi dire?-

-Ci conosciamo ormai da tredici anni, e tu stai ancora a chiedermi cosa provo per te?-

Lui non rispose in fondo era vero, ma aveva comunque bisogno di sentirselo dire. In quel momento si sentiva come quando suo figlio gli chiedeva se gli volesse bene

_Papà ma tu mi vuoi bene?_

In quell'occasione non poteva far almeno di sentirsi in colpa, per non riuscire a far capire a quel bambino che era tutto il suo mondo. Ora invece capiva che a volte hai il bisogno di sentirti dire di essere amato, in particolare dalla persona che ami.

-Elliot sembri proprio un bambino! Mi viene un dubbio: ma c'eri anche tu l'altra notte con me?-

-Non prenderti gioco di me!- si divincolò da lei e allontanandosi continuò –Se non vuoi rispondermi non farlo, ma non prenderti gioco di me!-

Olivia iniziò a ridere, colpita dalla sua reazione, lo afferrò per farlo girare verso di lei, si avvicinò lentamente –Non rider-

Fu bloccato dalle labbra di lei che si posarono sulle sue. Afferrò le mani e intrecciò le dita alle sue

-Ti amo!- sussurrò piano sulle labbra, facendogli sciogliere il cuore.

-Sei l'unica persona che è riuscito a far battere il mio cuore. E tu questo lo sai!-

Era vero lui la conosceva bene e sapeva benissimo che nella sua vita, nessuno era riuscito a starle accanto.

_Sei l'unico uomo che mi sopporta! Chi altro ci riuscirebbe?_

Sorrise nel ricordare quelle parole, che pochi anni prima gli aveva detto. Lui era l'unico che aveva saputo scalfire quella barriera che aveva innalzato intorno al suo cuore. L'unico che sapeva come interpretare i suoi silenzi e i suoi sguardi. Come del resto sapeva fare lei: era l'unica capace a tener frenata la sua innata irascibilità, sapeva interpretare i suoi stati d'animo senza invadere i suoi spazi.

-Olivia sei la mia ancora di sicurezza!-

_Tu sei sua amica, gli dai sicurezza_

Quelle parole le affiorarono alla mente

-Anche lei lo ha detto-

Elliot interruppe il suo discorso baciandola, non voleva che nessuno s'intromettesse in quel momento, che era tutto loro. Si abbandonò a quel bacio, stringendosi forte a lui.

-Fai l'amore con me- gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

La guardava dormire, aveva un'espressione così rilassata che molte poche volte le aveva visto. Capiva benissimo di averla messa in una brutta situazione ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderla felice. Allungò le mani per scostarle una ciocca di capelli che le ricadeva sul viso. Si ritrovò a pensare che non aveva mai provato niente del genere per quella che ora era sua moglie, neanche quando erano fidanzati.

Le sfiorò lentamente la guancia con la punta delle dita. Aprì gli occhi sorridendo nel vederlo ancora accanto a lei

-Devi andare?-

L'accenno di un sorriso dalle sue labbra, le fece capire che era ormai tempo di tornare alla normalità.

-Resta con me, non andare da lei!- non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire. Notò la sua mano bloccarsi, interrompendo bruscamente le sue carezze. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una reazione del genere da lei. Senza riflettere su quello che faceva, si abbassò per intrappolare le sue labbra in un bacio travolgente.

-Scusa non volevo, scusami- la sua voce tradì le sue parole.

Afferrò il telefonino e iniziò a digitare il numero di casa, Olivia gli mise una mano sul braccio e sussurrò:

-Non devi farlo!-

_Non ascoltarmi, Elliot!_

_Non lo hai mai fatto, non iniziare adesso!_

-Shh!- rispose appoggiandole l'indice sulla bocca.

Senza pensarci due volte informò la moglie che avrebbe passato la notte in centrale, a causa di un caso urgente. Dopo un momento di esitazione lo vide irrigidirsi e chiedere di parlare con il suo bambino. I suoi lineamenti si ammorbidirono quando lo sentì chiacchierare con il bambino. In quel momento si sentì davvero egoista: lo aveva obbligato a restare con lei invece che tornare a casa. Si alzò lentamente dal letto, per dargli almeno un po' di privacy.

-Perché sei andata via?- era seduta sul divano completamente al buio. Vederlo così premuroso nei confronti del figlio, la faceva sentire in colpa.

-Sei ancora in tempo a tornare, puoi sempre dirle che ti copro io!-

Elliot le alzò le gambe per sedersi sul divano per poi lasciarle ricadere sulle sue.

-Credevo volessi stare con me questa notte!- cercò di sdrammatizzare.

-Elliot siamo in tempo per finirla qui!- lui si sporse un po' in avanti per guardarla

-Io non credo di essere capace di dividerti con lei! Come so benissimo che non potrai mai scegliere me!-

Con movimenti veloci e decisi, la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi: erano così tristi e questo era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Le accarezzò lentamente la guancia, sorridendo appena –Tu non devi dividermi con nessuno! O meglio solo con i miei bambini!-

_Non farlo, non dirmi che vuoi lasciarla!_

_Non ora, non voglio sentirti!_

Sentiva il cuore batterle forte, stava vivendo un momento bellissimo ma l'angoscia per la questione di Peter le impediva di goderselo appieno. Chiuse gli occhi incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo.

-Olivia cosa ti turba?-

Le afferrò il viso tra le mani e fissandola disse –Guardami!-

Con riluttanza aprì gli occhi per incontrare l'azzurro dei suoi occhi

-Sono così confusa Elliot! Questo dovrebbe essere il momento più bello della mia vita e invece non riesco a far almeno di sentirmi in colpa. Verso la tua famiglia, verso Peter e soprattutto verso di te!-

Lui in risposta le diede un bacio sulla guancia sorprendendola.

-Anche per me è così, ma ora cerchiamo di goderci questo momento tutto nostro-

Lei annuì accompagnando il movimento della testa con uno battito di ciglia

-Anche se devo dire la verità, non riesco a sentirmi in colpa per quell'imbusto che ti ronza sempre intorno!-

Disse suscitando una risata per l'evidente gelosia che era incapace di nascondere.

Nella sua mente non riusciva a sentirsi in colpa, perché per lui Olivia non era mai stata di Peter. Lui la conosceva da molto prima e sicuramente i suoi sentimenti erano più forti di qualsiasi cosa potesse provare quel damerino.

-Cosa ne dici se mangiamo qualcosa? Sai non mi hai dato il tempo di cenare!- ironizzò Elliot, mentre lei le dava uno schiaffo sul braccio.

Insieme si alzarono e si diressero in cucina cercando di preparare qualcosa che potesse sembrare una cena. Mangiarono seduti sul divano, guardarono un po' di tv, poi si spostarono in camera.

Trascorsero la notte abbracciati, dormirono l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, lasciando fuori da quella camera tutti i loro problemi.

Fu svegliata da una leggera pressione che sentì sulla fronte, si mosse appena e subito avvertì la presenza di un corpo caldo praticamente appiccicato al suo. Respirò a fondo per essere invasa dal suo odore, aprì gli occhi e ritrovò il viso di Elliot a pochi centimetri dal suo. Sorrise lievemente rendendosi conto che quella notte non aveva avuto incubi, dopo tantissimo tempo. Si ritrovò a pensare che la vicinanza di Elliot le dava sicurezza anche quando dormiva.

-A cosa pensi?-

-Da quando sei sveglio?- preferì non rispondere alla sua domanda.

Guardò l'orologio e dopo aver riflettuto rispose

-Bhe forse da trenta minuti, non so!-

La verità era che era sveglio da quasi un ora ormai, ma non voleva che si svegliasse da sola.

-Grazie- disse Olivia intuendo che le stesse mentendo.

-Per cosa?-

-Per non esserti alzato. Per avermi aspettato-

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui era sembrato evidentemente in imbarazzo, riprese a parlare:

-Olivia dovremo muoverci, altrimenti se chiama al lavoro e non mi trova…- non terminò la frase notando l'espressione del suo viso.

Senza dire una parola gli diede un bacio e si alzò.

Era quasi mezzogiorno quando entrò in centrale: contro ogni sua previsione, lui non c'era e la cosa la sorpresa. Di solito quando restava a lavoro per tutta la notte, in mattinata tornava a casa per fare una doccia e poi ritornare. Oggi invece non era tornato e aveva pensato di trovarlo attaccato al computer, ora invece un brutto presentimento l'assalì trovando la sua scrivania completamente vuota. Sentì alcuni passi arrivare dal corridoio si voltò per incontrare Peter.

-Ciao anche tu qui?- chiese Peter mentre notava la scrivania vuota di fronte a loro

-Ciao- rispose la donna

-Dove sono?-

Lei si limitò a rispondere con u'alzata di spalle.

-Oh ed io che era così ansioso di dargli l'anello!- sospirò Peter, dimenticandosi della donna al suo fianco.

-L'anello?- chiese curiosa

-L'ho detto ad alta voce?-

Vedendo il sorriso dell'altra sospirò –Bhe è un segreto ma posso dirtelo, Olivia ha accettato di sposarmi!-

Kathy fu sorpresa nell'udire quelle parole: aveva aspettato questo giorno da quando suo marito aveva iniziato a mettere la sua partner prima di lei. Il suo cuore era pieno di gioia

_Elliot lo sa?_

Il pensiero fu inevitabile

_È un segreto, ma posso dirtelo!_

Un pensiero invase subito la sua mente

-Non darglielo ora. Perché non fai in modo che sia indimenticabile?-

Peter la guardò perplesso non riuscendo a capire cosa volesse dire.

-Sai tra qualche giorno sarà il compleanno del mio piccolo e aveva pensato di invitarvi a pranzo. Sarebbe davvero una bella cosa se glielo chiedi in quell'occasione: sai noi siamo diventati un po' come la sua famiglia!- mentì Kathy.

In realtà sperava che Elliot si svegliasse da quel limbo che lo faceva restare attaccato alla sua bella partner. Forse così avrebbe capito che i suoi sentimenti non erano corrisposti.


	9. Chapter 9

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Colgo quest'occasione per donare quest'anello alla mia futura moglie!/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sono felice che tu abbia accettato di essere mia moglie! Ti amo!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a tormentarsi con quelle farsi che gli martellavano nella testa. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Come ho fatto a essere così stupido?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non riusciva a capire più nulla, eppure da quando avevano fatto l'amore, il loro rapporto si era evoluto così tanto, l'aveva vista arrendersi a lui e invece…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le immagini dei loro corpi intrecciati, mentre facevano l'amore in cucina e la voce di Maureen che si mischiava con i gemiti di Olivia, iniziarono a invaderlo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Come ho potuto fare una cosa del genere?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Se mia figlia avesse scoperto tutto?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si lasciò andare sulla panchina mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era dunque questo ciò che ti tormentava?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era così confuso: se da un lato si sentiva ferito dalla persona che più amava al mondo, dall'altro lato, l'idea di saperla sposata con lui, lo faceva stare male.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Elliot- il suo cuore mancò un battito quando sentì la sua voce. Lo aveva seguito e ora cosa pretendeva?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Che ci fai qui?- chiese, mentre si alzava: non riusciva a restare calmo. Avrebbe tanto voluto scuoterla per farle cambiare idea, per farle capire che era lui l'uomo adatto a lei e non quel Peter.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Evitava di guardarla perché sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ai suoi occhi. Ne aveva avuto una conferma proprio poche ore prima. Quando era tornato a casa, era ancora arrabbiato poi, vederla con quell'aria preoccupata appena rientrato a casa, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea: non era riuscito a restare arrabbiato e aveva finito col fare l'amore con lei, nella sua cucina, rischiando di essere scoperto da sua figlia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Scrollò violentemente la testa cercando di togliersi quel senso di colpa che continuava ad affliggerlo. Non riusciva a capire con esattezza dove lei si trovasse, ma il solo sapere che era dietro di lui, lo metteva in agitazione. All'improvviso sentì il suo corpo stringerlo forte, il suo profumo invaderlo nel profondo e le sue braccia stringerlo con prepotenza e poi lo sentì: stava piangendo mentre lo supplicava di darle una possibilità di spiegarsi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lascia che ti spieghi cosa è successo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sei sleale! Non piangere!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sentire la sua voce incrinata dalle lacrime, era insopportabile. Lui odiava vederla soffrire ancora di più se era lui la causa del suo dolore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non avendo nessuna reazione, Olivia poggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena e iniziò a parlare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' successo la sera dopo il ballo, prima che tu venissi e che…- un singhiozzo le impedì di continuare. Nella sua mente aveva tante volte cercato un modo per spiegargli la situazione ma, ogni volta, non riusciva a trovare nulla di adeguato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Io ho davvero creduto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Il nostro rapporto era arrivato a un punto pericoloso, io dovevo fare qualcosa per proteggere almeno la nostra amicizia-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Respirò a fondo cercando di liberarsi di quel nodo che le rendeva impossibile respirare. Elliot rimase lì immobile ad ascoltarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Io era davvero convinta che il tempo mi avesse aiutata, sapevo di non essere in grado di perderti completamente così, pur di restarti accanto, ho deciso di sposarlo. Sono stata una stupida, ora lo so. Quando tu sei venuto e hai detto di amarmi non sono riuscita a controllarmi. Elliot credimi se ti dico che non volevo ferirti.-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché non me lo hai detto?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ecco la domanda da un milione di dollari!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Perché? Perché sono una codarda! span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Perché ho avuto paura, paura di perderti!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sai quante volte ho pensato di farlo? Ma non ci sono riuscita. Infondo Olivia Benson non è poi così forte come tutti credono. Ho avuto paura di perderti!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Per lei era difficile ammetterlo ma era la verità. Per anni aveva sognato di poterlo amare e ora che era riuscita, almeno in parte, a realizzare il suo sogno, non era riuscita a dirgli la verità. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sapeva di aver sbagliato ma doveva in qualsiasi modo riuscire a fargli capire che i suoi sentimenti erano sinceri. Elliot continuava a darle le spalle senza dare nessun indizio su quello che stava provando. Strinse un po' di più la presa per avere una minima reazione da lui ma inutilmente: sembrava una statua e Olivia non sapeva più cosa fare. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di percepire anche un minimo movimento che l'avrebbe aiutata a capire.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le toccò le mani per farle rompere quella presa e liberarsi da quell'abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai fatto l'amore con lui?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa?- sperava di non aver capito bene ma il suo silenzio le fece capire che purtroppo aveva sentito bene.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' questo il tuo problema? Sapere se sono stata a letto con lui?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot si voltò per guardarla, per la prima volta da quando era arrivata: lui la guardava senza darle ulteriori spiegazioni per la sua domanda.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tu hai fatto l'amore con tua moglie?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui rise beffardo per ritornare subito serio, aveva lo sguardo di quando interrogava il peggiore dei criminali.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-La situazione è diversa, e tu lo sai!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché sei un uomo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-No, perché lei c'è sempre stata e il suo ruolo era ben chiaro a me quanto a te!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non poteva parlare sul serio!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Io che mi sono preoccupata e invece tu pensi solo a questo?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Su questo si basa l'amore che tanto dici di provare per me?- chiese, abbassando il viso e con tono deluso.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si avvicinò e le afferrò il braccio con forza –Non fare la parte della vittima! Ho bisogno di sapere se urlavi il suo nome dopo aver urlato il mio!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia lo fissò negli occhi e un senso di nausea la colpì.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questo pensi di me?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli ma la paura di sentire la risposta affermativa, le fece mancare il coraggio. Finì col fare com'era solita fare: quando ti senti attaccata la miglior cosa è contrattaccare, non lasciare spazio all'altro di prendere il sopravvento.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei uno stronzo Elliot! Sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo!- con uno scatto si liberò dalla sua presa e andò via, sbattendo con forza la porta, lasciandolo lì da solo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo quella lite il loro rapporto era completamente inesistente: non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito ma aveva ottenuto un incarico sotto copertura e non lo vedeva e sentiva da quasi tre settimane.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia aveva definitivamente rotto con Peter con non pochi drammi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando quella sera tornò a casa, trovò Peter ad attenderla con ancora la scatola con l'anello in mano. Senza dire una sola parola aprì la porta lascandola aperta per farlo entrare. Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lui, ma doveva dargli una spiegazione.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai parlato con lui?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Peter mi dispiace! Non volevo ferirti!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Da quando tempo vai a letto con lui?- il suo tono era di disprezzo. Stranamente le sue parole non la colpirono, forse perché sapeva che lui aveva tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' per lui che non hai voluto più fare l'amore con me-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non era una domanda e Olivia non rispose: infondo era un uomo intelligente e subito aveva capito. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Peter iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro evidentemente agitato.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ed io che pensavo che si trattasse di un caso difficile!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Da quando aveva scoperto il lavoro di Olivia era stato molto comprensivo con lei, cercando di non essere troppo assillante. Ecco perché quando lei lo rifiutava lui non diceva mai niente, attribuendo il suo comportamento a qualche caso particolarmente difficile.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si fermò davanti a lei e le porse l'anellospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Prendilo!- le disse con convinzionespan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non è qui con te, questo significa che avete litigato! Diventa mia moglie io posso aiutarti a dimenticarlo!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia lo guardava perplessa, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto non poteva continuare a volerla sposare.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Peter non posso-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Credi davvero che lui ti possa perdonare? Lui non lascerà mai sua moglie!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a fissarlo pensando che forse lui aveva ragione: Elliot non l'avrebbe mai perdonata.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Forse hai ragione ma io non posso farlo. Io non provo quello che provi tu e non posso continuare a farti del male-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Senza aggiungere altro Peter uscì dalla porta e dalla sua vita per sempre.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Stava lavorando al computer quando il rumore dei tacchi che colpivano il pavimento l'avvertì che qualcuno, una donna con precisione, stesse arrivando. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello azzurro di Maureen: solo ora si accorgeva di come erano uguali a quelli del padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ciao- la salutò la ragazza.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia si sentiva particolarmente a disagio sia per essere stata quasi scoperta proprio da lei sia per la scenata a cui aveva assistito lei e i suoi fratellispan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dimmi che è tutta una menzogna. Ti prego Olivia, non farmi questo!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le parole che Elliot le aveva sussurrato a pochi centimetri dal viso e davanti a tutti, le affiorarono alla mente facendo aumentare il suo senso di disagio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Maureen è successo qualcosa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La ragazza le sorrise e disse –Questo devi dirmelo tu. Cosa sta succedendo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se parli di tuo padre, non so dove sia, devi parlare con Cragen-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia non sono una bambina e non trattarmi come se lo fossi. Tu sai bene di cosa sto parlando!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La determinazione nella sua voce la stupì: solo ora capì che Maureen era una donna e forse avrebbe capito. Di sicuro non avrebbe accettato ma forse, almeno in parte, avrebbe potuto comprendere.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sedute al tavolo di un bar stavano sorseggiando un caffè caldo: Olivia non sapeva da dove iniziare, in fondo non sapeva cosa Maureen aveva intuito. La guardava e, a differenza di lei, sembrava molto tranquilla, forse aveva parlato con Elliot che l'aveva assicurata che si era trattato di un errore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà è tornato ieri!- disse all'improvviso Maureenspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"È tornato? Allora sta bene!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questi furono i primi pensieri di Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lui non sa che sono qui con te, non voleva che m'intromettessi, ma non posso continuare a vederlo così!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa sai?- trovò il coraggio di chiederle.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Arrossi visibilmente: ora sembrava una bambina mentre stava per confessare un segreto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-So tutto! Vi ho visti e sentiti in cucina!- rivelò, arrossendo ancora di più.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Oh Elliot!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Immagini dei loro corpi avvinghiati mentre raggiungevano il piacere invasero la sua mente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ora fu la volta di Olivia arrossire imbarazzata.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen alzò lo sguardo e sorrise nel vedere l'espressione di Oliviaspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' buffo hai avuto la sua stessa reazione!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Alzò di scatto la testa incredulaspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lui lo sa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen annuì e iniziò a raccontarle il suo dialogo con il padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo la litigata con Olivia rimase ancora per qualche ora da solo, poi decise di ritornare a casa anche perché doveva dare delle spiegazioni alla sua famiglia, ai suoi bambini.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando aprì la porta la casa era avvolta dal buio e subito capì che non c'era nessuno.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Accese la luce e fu sorpreso nel vedere la sua bambina sdraiata sul divano.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei tornato!- esclamò, alzandosi e mettendosi seduta.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' andata via?- chiese sedendosi accanto alla sua bambina.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen annuì per poi aggiungere –Katleen ed io ci siamo rifiutate di seguirla. Anche i gemelli volevano restare ma sai mamma come è fatta!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Dov'è tua sorella?- chiese Elliot, intuendo che non era rimasto per lui.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sai anche come è fatta Kathleen, è dal suo ragazzo!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Kathleen era sempre stata ribelle, nonostante prendesse le medicine, continuava ad avere un comportamento ribelle. A volte si chiedeva se davvero era dovuto alla sua malattia o se semplicemente era così.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tu sei rimasta per me?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen non rispose, appoggiò la testa sul braccio del padre e lo strinse forte.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà cosa è successo stasera?- le chiese con un filo di voce, quasi temesse una reazione eccessiva del padre. Aveva ancora ben in mente la reazione di Elliot nei confronti del povero Peter.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Nulla, credo solo che lui non sia adatto a lei!- si limitò a risponderle.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei sicuro che si tratti solo di questo?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lei è mia amica-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lei? Non riesci neanche a dire il suo nome?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quelle parole lo colpirono: cosa sapeva sua figlia?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa vuoi dire?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non sembravate solo amici in cucina quando sono arrivata!- esclamò, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si scostò da lei per guardarla negli occhi –H-hai visto?- balbettò in evidente imbarazzo.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La ragazza si limitò ad annuire anche perché le parole erano superflue.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-M-Maureen senti io…- non riusciva a parlare. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen lo guardò e vederlo così imbarazzato le fece tenerezza: il suo papà forte sembrava così debole ora e tutto per amore.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Come è andata con Olivia, sei riuscito a spiegarti?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sguardo di Elliot cambiò subito espressione.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questo non deve interessarti! Tu sei mia figlia e non dovresti…-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà sono abbastanza grande da capire che tu e la mamma non vi amate più! E sono abbastanza grande per capire che sei completamente pazzo di Olivia- lo interruppe sfidandolo con lo sguardo – e lei di te!- esclamò dopo un po' di silenzio.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia continuava a guadarla stupita. Mai si sarebbe aspettata di ritrovarsi seduta al bar con lei, la prima figlia di Elliotem.em La ragazza fissava la tazza di caffè, che stringeva forte tra le mani, come se l'aiutasse a trovare la forza di continuare./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia io non so cosa vi siete detti. E sinceramente non voglio saperlo. Però tu conosci papà, qualsiasi cosa abbia detto o fatto, è solo perché lui ha bisogno di certezze. Era pronto a fare un passo molto importante nella sua vita e…- non riusciva a trovare le parole, non voleva peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Da quando era tornato, Elliot si era rinchiuso in camera rifiutando di parlare con chiunque, anche con lei. Aveva cercato di convincerlo a chiarirsi almeno con la madre e i gemelli, ma lui si era rifiutato. La sua unica speranza era che almeno Olivia riuscisse a farlo ragionare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non fraintendermi io non voglio difenderlo e tanto meno voglio accusarti di qualcosa, vorrei solo che capissi perché si sia comportato in quel modo-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia capiva bene le parole di Maureen, del resto lo conosceva bene e sapeva benissimo che, con quelle parole, lui aveva solo cercato di capire se davvero lei lo amasse oppure no! Solo che a volte non riusciva proprio a controllarsi e il suo tono l'aveva ferita nel profondo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia lui ha bisogno di te! Lui ti ama veramente e ti chiedo solo di dargli un'opportunità!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con quelle parole Maureen si alzò e la lasciò da sola a riflettere su tutta la situazione.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" ****span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano trascorsi dieci giorni da quando Olivia aveva avuto quella conversazione con Maureen. Elliot era tornato al lavoro ma continuava a trattarla in modo gelido, facendo qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per lavorare con qualcun altro. La situazione era così pesante e non sembrava voler migliorare: se nei primi giorni Olivia aveva tollerato il suo comportamento, nella speranza che sarebbe riuscito a superarlo, ora non lo sopportava più, non quando metteva in pericolo il loro lavoro.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si erano trovati in una brutta situazione e lui non si era fidata di lei, affrontando da solo un pericoloso criminale, rimanendo ferito al braccio e con due agenti in ospedale.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando Olivia e Fin avevano avuto la sua richiesta di appoggio, lei gli aveva risposto di attendere il loro arrivo. Lui però si era rifiutato di aspettare facendo irruzione nel nascondiglio del criminale. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Nel giro di pochi minuti la situazione si era fatta pericolosa: in conclusione il criminale era scappato e lui si ritrovava con un braccio fasciato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa diavolo credevi di fare?- Olivia era davvero arrabbiata. Quando era arrivata sulla scena lo aveva trovato a terra, con il braccio sanguinante. Il suo cuore si era fermato bloccandola, non avendo il coraggio di scoprire se…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui non le rispose evitando di guardarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Potevi morire ma sei completamente pazzo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Rilassati, non sono morto come puoi vedere!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola da quella maledettissima sera.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non fare lo stronzo. Ci sono persone che ti vogliono bene, non hai pensato a loro?- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia per pararsi davanti a lei e guardandola con aria di sfida disse –Sì come no! Persone che mi amano ma che non esitano a pugnalarmi alle spalle!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quelle parole la ferirono profondamente, non sapeva spiegarsi bene il motivo ma non fu in grado di controbattere. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Credi che io l'abbia fatto per ferirti?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Stabler! Benson! Nel mio ufficio, subito!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La voce di Cragen rimbombò nell'aria, interrompendo quel diverbio che stava degenerando in una vera battaglia verbale.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Entrarono nell'ufficio di Cragen, entrambi con il viso abbassato, consci della strigliata che li attendeva per via del caso.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa diavolo sta succedendo tra di voi?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot lo fulminò con lo sguardo, intuendo benissimo a cosa si riferisse.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ci siamo capiti…- cercò di giustificarsi Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non sto parlando del caso, di quello parleremo dopo. Mi riferisco a voi due. Cosa sta succedendo?- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questi non sono affari suoi!- puntualizzò Elliot, non accettando nessun tipo d'intervento da lui.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti sbagli, se i vostri problemi influiscono sul lavoro, allora sono fatti miei!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Capitano ci dis…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se non si fida di come lavoriamo, farebbe meglio a cambiare squadra!- la interruppe Elliot, facendolo arrabbiare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Stabler ti conviene pensare bene a quello che dici!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Cragen si diresse verso la porta, la aprì e con un tono che non permetteva repliche, aggiunse –Resterete qui finché non avrete chiarito le cose tra di voi!- uscì richiudendo la porta, lasciandoli da soli.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot vagava per la stanza come un leone in gabbia. Dalla sua postura poteva capire che non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlarle. Se continuava con quell'atteggiamento rischiava il lavoro e lei non poteva permettere che, per colpa sua, perdesse anche quello. Non sapeva quel'era la situazione con Kathy ma se lui non aveva intenzione di dare al loro rapporto una possibilità, lei lo avrebbe accettato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui ti ama e ti chiedo di dargli un'opportunità!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le parole di Maureen le ronzavano nelle orecchie e così senza riflettere disse:span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ho fatto l'amore con lui!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo vide fermarsi di colpo e le sembrava che avesse smesso di respirare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Da quando hai detto di amarmi, non l'ho più toccato. Non potevo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sembrava completamente paralizzato, sentiva il respiro fermarsi in gola e non riusciva a convincere i suoi polmoni di riprendere a funzionare. Le parole di Olivia avevano avuto uno strano effetto sul suo cuore: lo sentiva leggero, come se tutto quel rancore, che lo aveva avvolto nell'ultimo periodo, fosse all'improvviso evaporato. Si voltò per guardarla e solo ora capì che in fondo lui l'aveva sempre saputo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché dici questo ora?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non parli più con me, da quando? Elliot, oggi ho rischiato di perderti e…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non riuscì a continuare, sentiva una morsa stringerle forte il cuore. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questa domanda ti ha afflitto tanto da allontanarti da me.-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a fissarla e, mosse da volontà propria, le sue gambe iniziarono a camminare per avvicinarlo a lei. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza, poteva sentire l'odore della sua colonia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Quando ti ho visto disteso a terra il mio cuore ha smesso di battere. Ho temuto di averti perso per sempre-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con dita tremanti sfiorò il punto dove era stato ferito e lo vide seguire con lo sguardo la sua mano, senza però respingere quel contatto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se non puoi perdonarmi posso capirlo, ma non allontanarmi anche sul lavoro. Mi uccidi così!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo fissava negli occhi completamente ignara di come avrebbe reagito a quelle parole. Sentì la sua forte mano accarezzarle la guancia, lo vide avvicinare il viso al suo per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua e sussurrarle: –Scusa!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quella semplice parola le fece sciogliere il nodo che, da più di un mese, le si era bloccato in gola: sentì calde lacrime sfuggire dai suoi occhi, bagnarle il viso per essere poi asciugate dalle sue labbra. Tutto il dolore dell'ultimo periodo si liberò prepotente, facendola crollare in un pianto che lui accolse nel suo petto. La strinse forte mentre il suo corpo veniva scossa dai singhiozzi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ho mai voluto farti del male!- singhiozzò nel suo petto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui non rispose e non cercò nemmeno di consolarla: aveva bisogno di piangere, anche se gli faceva male vederla in quello stato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Elliot io ti amo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non ebbe nessuna parola da lui ma la cosa non la preoccupò, perché era bastato il battito del suo cuore a farle capire che anche lui provava la stessa cosa. Alzò il viso per unirlo al suo in un bacio d'amore, incuranti di chi potesse vederli.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia sei disposta a lasciarlo per me?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lei lo fissava sorridendo tra le lacrime –Con Peter è finita da tempo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui la strinse forte e appoggiò la bocca sul suo orecchio –Vieni a casa con me!- le baciò il collo per poi continuare –A casa mia!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ormai era più che sicuro di voler stare con lei e la prima cosa da fare era quello di informare i suoi figli. Non voleva aspettare ancora: avevano già aspettato troppo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con un po' di perplessità, Olivia accettò la sua proposta immaginando che, se Maureen sapesse, forse anche gli altri figli avrebbero saputo. E invece…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà ma cosa ti è successo?- chiese Kathleen, vedendolo con il braccio ferito.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Solo un graffio. Dov'è tua sorella?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-In camera adesso arriva- spostò lo sguardo su Olivia e poi ritornò a fissare il padre –E' successo qualcosa? Perché Olivia è a casa nostra?- chiese leggermente preoccupata. In quell'istante arrivò Maureen che vedendoli insieme, s'illuminò intuendo cosa fosse successo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Quindi se ho capito bene tu e Olivia…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Kathleen sembrava sorpresa forse non aveva mai capito il rapporto che la legava a suo padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Mamma lo sa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Oh Kathleen ma sei cieca o cosa? Mamma lo ha sempre saputo, solo che faceva finta proprio come stai facendo tu adesso!- sbottò Maureen: era impossibile che non avesse capito niente. Olivia si sentiva terribilmente a disagio, si sentiva di troppo in quella conversazione di famiglia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ragazze non litigate. Ho intenzione di parlare con vostra madre domani stesso!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Vai dai nonni?- chiese Kathleenspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot annuì.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E la porti con te?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché lo chiedi?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà ti conviene andarci da solo, conosci la mamma sarebbe capace di farle del male!- scherzò Kathleen.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Forse hai ragione!- esclamò Elliot ridendo: con quella battuta Kathleen gli fece capire che accettava la sua relazione con Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ehi state dimenticando che Olivia è un detective e non so se a mamma conviene mettersi contro di lei!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai ragione, ricordi la faccia di mamma quando Olivia le disse "emSei un'illusa se credi che questo ci possa separare!". emEra pallida come un lenzuolo!- ridacchiò Kathleen./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo la breve chiacchierata con le figlie, preparò la cena e cenarono tutti insieme. Vederla seduta al tavolo di casa sua e parlare con le sue figlie fu davvero una sensazione incredibile. Ora più che mai era convinto a mettere definitivamente la parola fine a quel matrimonio. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano le undici passate, Maureen e Kathleen dopo la cena, erano uscite e loro erano rimasti da soli. Seduti sul divano completamenti avvolti nel silenzio, si godevano la pace di quel momento.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Resta con me stanotte!- le sussurrò Elliot, dandole tanti baci sulla guancia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non mi sembra il caso!- si alzò staccandosi contro voglia da lui. Lui la seguì per stringerla forte.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cos'era quella storia di Kathleen?- le chiese all'improvviso Elliotspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Abbassò il viso imbarazzata, non credeva che le figlie stessero origliando.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tua moglie sperava di dividerci ed io…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fu bloccata dalle sue labbra che s'impossessarono della sua bocca, impedendole di continuare. Le loro lingue si scontrarono mentre con le mani iniziarono a esplorarsi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Mi piaci quando fai la detective! Sei così sexy, cara detective Benson!- le sussurrò all'orecchio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Iniziò a baciarle il collo facendola gemere dal piacere. Affondò la mano nei suoi capelli stringendolo forte a sé.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ho voglia di…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questa volta fu lei a catturargli la bocca, impedendogli di continuare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Vieni con me?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Nel suo letto?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui la guardò curioso poi con un sorriso disse –Fammi capire in cucina sì, ma nel suo letto no?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Smettila Elliot, già mi sento abbastanza in colpa. Se solo penso che tua figlia ci ha visti…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Te l'ha detto?- le chiese, continuando a baciarla. Lei annuì godendosi appieno quel contatto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sarei voluto sprofondare!- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le baciò il collo per poi spostarsi alla bocca, le mani si spostarono sotto la magliette per toccare la pelle calda della schiena.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia davvero, vieni con me!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lei afferrò il suo viso tra le mani e obbligandolo a guardarla disse –Avremo tutto il tempo per stare insieme. Ma ora no! Dobbiamo almeno rispettare le tue figlie- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Gli stampò un bacio sulla bocca e lo lasciò andare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ora è meglio che vada!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era quasi fuori dalla porta, quando sentì le sue braccia circondarla di nuovo in un abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti amo!- le disse sottovoce.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti amo- gli rispose, ricambiando l'abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ora che finalmente si erano dichiarati niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto ostacolare il loro amore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"THE ENDspan/p 


	10. Chapter 10

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Colgo quest'occasione per donare quest'anello alla mia futura moglie!/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sono felice che tu abbia accettato di essere mia moglie! Ti amo!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a tormentarsi con quelle farsi che gli martellavano nella testa. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Come ho fatto a essere così stupido?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non riusciva a capire più nulla, eppure da quando avevano fatto l'amore, il loro rapporto si era evoluto così tanto, l'aveva vista arrendersi a lui e invece…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le immagini dei loro corpi intrecciati, mentre facevano l'amore in cucina e la voce di Maureen che si mischiava con i gemiti di Olivia, iniziarono a invaderlo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Come ho potuto fare una cosa del genere?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Se mia figlia avesse scoperto tutto?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si lasciò andare sulla panchina mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era dunque questo ciò che ti tormentava?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era così confuso: se da un lato si sentiva ferito dalla persona che più amava al mondo, dall'altro lato, l'idea di saperla sposata con lui, lo faceva stare male.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Elliot- il suo cuore mancò un battito quando sentì la sua voce. Lo aveva seguito e ora cosa pretendeva?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Che ci fai qui?- chiese, mentre si alzava: non riusciva a restare calmo. Avrebbe tanto voluto scuoterla per farle cambiare idea, per farle capire che era lui l'uomo adatto a lei e non quel Peter.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Evitava di guardarla perché sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere ai suoi occhi. Ne aveva avuto una conferma proprio poche ore prima. Quando era tornato a casa, era ancora arrabbiato poi, vederla con quell'aria preoccupata appena rientrato a casa, gli aveva fatto cambiare idea: non era riuscito a restare arrabbiato e aveva finito col fare l'amore con lei, nella sua cucina, rischiando di essere scoperto da sua figlia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Scrollò violentemente la testa cercando di togliersi quel senso di colpa che continuava ad affliggerlo. Non riusciva a capire con esattezza dove lei si trovasse, ma il solo sapere che era dietro di lui, lo metteva in agitazione. All'improvviso sentì il suo corpo stringerlo forte, il suo profumo invaderlo nel profondo e le sue braccia stringerlo con prepotenza e poi lo sentì: stava piangendo mentre lo supplicava di darle una possibilità di spiegarsi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lascia che ti spieghi cosa è successo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sei sleale! Non piangere!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sentire la sua voce incrinata dalle lacrime, era insopportabile. Lui odiava vederla soffrire ancora di più se era lui la causa del suo dolore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non avendo nessuna reazione, Olivia poggiò la fronte sulla sua schiena e iniziò a parlare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' successo la sera dopo il ballo, prima che tu venissi e che…- un singhiozzo le impedì di continuare. Nella sua mente aveva tante volte cercato un modo per spiegargli la situazione ma, ogni volta, non riusciva a trovare nulla di adeguato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Io ho davvero creduto che fosse la cosa giusta da fare. Il nostro rapporto era arrivato a un punto pericoloso, io dovevo fare qualcosa per proteggere almeno la nostra amicizia-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Respirò a fondo cercando di liberarsi di quel nodo che le rendeva impossibile respirare. Elliot rimase lì immobile ad ascoltarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Io era davvero convinta che il tempo mi avesse aiutata, sapevo di non essere in grado di perderti completamente così, pur di restarti accanto, ho deciso di sposarlo. Sono stata una stupida, ora lo so. Quando tu sei venuto e hai detto di amarmi non sono riuscita a controllarmi. Elliot credimi se ti dico che non volevo ferirti.-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché non me lo hai detto?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ecco la domanda da un milione di dollari!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Perché? Perché sono una codarda! span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Perché ho avuto paura, paura di perderti!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sai quante volte ho pensato di farlo? Ma non ci sono riuscita. Infondo Olivia Benson non è poi così forte come tutti credono. Ho avuto paura di perderti!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Per lei era difficile ammetterlo ma era la verità. Per anni aveva sognato di poterlo amare e ora che era riuscita, almeno in parte, a realizzare il suo sogno, non era riuscita a dirgli la verità. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sapeva di aver sbagliato ma doveva in qualsiasi modo riuscire a fargli capire che i suoi sentimenti erano sinceri. Elliot continuava a darle le spalle senza dare nessun indizio su quello che stava provando. Strinse un po' di più la presa per avere una minima reazione da lui ma inutilmente: sembrava una statua e Olivia non sapeva più cosa fare. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di percepire anche un minimo movimento che l'avrebbe aiutata a capire.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le toccò le mani per farle rompere quella presa e liberarsi da quell'abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai fatto l'amore con lui?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa?- sperava di non aver capito bene ma il suo silenzio le fece capire che purtroppo aveva sentito bene.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' questo il tuo problema? Sapere se sono stata a letto con lui?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot si voltò per guardarla, per la prima volta da quando era arrivata: lui la guardava senza darle ulteriori spiegazioni per la sua domanda.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tu hai fatto l'amore con tua moglie?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui rise beffardo per ritornare subito serio, aveva lo sguardo di quando interrogava il peggiore dei criminali.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-La situazione è diversa, e tu lo sai!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché sei un uomo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-No, perché lei c'è sempre stata e il suo ruolo era ben chiaro a me quanto a te!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non poteva parlare sul serio!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Io che mi sono preoccupata e invece tu pensi solo a questo?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Su questo si basa l'amore che tanto dici di provare per me?- chiese, abbassando il viso e con tono deluso.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si avvicinò e le afferrò il braccio con forza –Non fare la parte della vittima! Ho bisogno di sapere se urlavi il suo nome dopo aver urlato il mio!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia lo fissò negli occhi e un senso di nausea la colpì.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questo pensi di me?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Avrebbe tanto voluto chiedergli ma la paura di sentire la risposta affermativa, le fece mancare il coraggio. Finì col fare com'era solita fare: quando ti senti attaccata la miglior cosa è contrattaccare, non lasciare spazio all'altro di prendere il sopravvento.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei uno stronzo Elliot! Sai che ti dico? Vaffanculo!- con uno scatto si liberò dalla sua presa e andò via, sbattendo con forza la porta, lasciandolo lì da solo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo quella lite il loro rapporto era completamente inesistente: non sapeva come ci fosse riuscito ma aveva ottenuto un incarico sotto copertura e non lo vedeva e sentiva da quasi tre settimane.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia aveva definitivamente rotto con Peter con non pochi drammi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando quella sera tornò a casa, trovò Peter ad attenderla con ancora la scatola con l'anello in mano. Senza dire una sola parola aprì la porta lascandola aperta per farlo entrare. Non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lui, ma doveva dargli una spiegazione.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai parlato con lui?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Peter mi dispiace! Non volevo ferirti!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Da quando tempo vai a letto con lui?- il suo tono era di disprezzo. Stranamente le sue parole non la colpirono, forse perché sapeva che lui aveva tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' per lui che non hai voluto più fare l'amore con me-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non era una domanda e Olivia non rispose: infondo era un uomo intelligente e subito aveva capito. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Peter iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro evidentemente agitato.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ed io che pensavo che si trattasse di un caso difficile!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Da quando aveva scoperto il lavoro di Olivia era stato molto comprensivo con lei, cercando di non essere troppo assillante. Ecco perché quando lei lo rifiutava lui non diceva mai niente, attribuendo il suo comportamento a qualche caso particolarmente difficile.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si fermò davanti a lei e le porse l'anellospan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Prendilo!- le disse con convinzionespan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non è qui con te, questo significa che avete litigato! Diventa mia moglie io posso aiutarti a dimenticarlo!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia lo guardava perplessa, dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto non poteva continuare a volerla sposare.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Peter non posso-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Credi davvero che lui ti possa perdonare? Lui non lascerà mai sua moglie!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a fissarlo pensando che forse lui aveva ragione: Elliot non l'avrebbe mai perdonata.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Forse hai ragione ma io non posso farlo. Io non provo quello che provi tu e non posso continuare a farti del male-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Senza aggiungere altro Peter uscì dalla porta e dalla sua vita per sempre.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Stava lavorando al computer quando il rumore dei tacchi che colpivano il pavimento l'avvertì che qualcuno, una donna con precisione, stesse arrivando. Alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello azzurro di Maureen: solo ora si accorgeva di come erano uguali a quelli del padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ciao- la salutò la ragazza.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia si sentiva particolarmente a disagio sia per essere stata quasi scoperta proprio da lei sia per la scenata a cui aveva assistito lei e i suoi fratellispan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dimmi che è tutta una menzogna. Ti prego Olivia, non farmi questo!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le parole che Elliot le aveva sussurrato a pochi centimetri dal viso e davanti a tutti, le affiorarono alla mente facendo aumentare il suo senso di disagio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Maureen è successo qualcosa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La ragazza le sorrise e disse –Questo devi dirmelo tu. Cosa sta succedendo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se parli di tuo padre, non so dove sia, devi parlare con Cragen-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia non sono una bambina e non trattarmi come se lo fossi. Tu sai bene di cosa sto parlando!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La determinazione nella sua voce la stupì: solo ora capì che Maureen era una donna e forse avrebbe capito. Di sicuro non avrebbe accettato ma forse, almeno in parte, avrebbe potuto comprendere.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sedute al tavolo di un bar stavano sorseggiando un caffè caldo: Olivia non sapeva da dove iniziare, in fondo non sapeva cosa Maureen aveva intuito. La guardava e, a differenza di lei, sembrava molto tranquilla, forse aveva parlato con Elliot che l'aveva assicurata che si era trattato di un errore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà è tornato ieri!- disse all'improvviso Maureenspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"È tornato? Allora sta bene!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questi furono i primi pensieri di Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lui non sa che sono qui con te, non voleva che m'intromettessi, ma non posso continuare a vederlo così!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa sai?- trovò il coraggio di chiederle.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Arrossi visibilmente: ora sembrava una bambina mentre stava per confessare un segreto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-So tutto! Vi ho visti e sentiti in cucina!- rivelò, arrossendo ancora di più.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Oh Elliot!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Immagini dei loro corpi avvinghiati mentre raggiungevano il piacere invasero la sua mente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ora fu la volta di Olivia arrossire imbarazzata.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen alzò lo sguardo e sorrise nel vedere l'espressione di Oliviaspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' buffo hai avuto la sua stessa reazione!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Alzò di scatto la testa incredulaspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lui lo sa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen annuì e iniziò a raccontarle il suo dialogo con il padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo la litigata con Olivia rimase ancora per qualche ora da solo, poi decise di ritornare a casa anche perché doveva dare delle spiegazioni alla sua famiglia, ai suoi bambini.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando aprì la porta la casa era avvolta dal buio e subito capì che non c'era nessuno.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Accese la luce e fu sorpreso nel vedere la sua bambina sdraiata sul divano.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei tornato!- esclamò, alzandosi e mettendosi seduta.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E' andata via?- chiese sedendosi accanto alla sua bambina.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen annuì per poi aggiungere –Katleen ed io ci siamo rifiutate di seguirla. Anche i gemelli volevano restare ma sai mamma come è fatta!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Dov'è tua sorella?- chiese Elliot, intuendo che non era rimasto per lui.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sai anche come è fatta Kathleen, è dal suo ragazzo!-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Kathleen era sempre stata ribelle, nonostante prendesse le medicine, continuava ad avere un comportamento ribelle. A volte si chiedeva se davvero era dovuto alla sua malattia o se semplicemente era così.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tu sei rimasta per me?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen non rispose, appoggiò la testa sul braccio del padre e lo strinse forte.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà cosa è successo stasera?- le chiese con un filo di voce, quasi temesse una reazione eccessiva del padre. Aveva ancora ben in mente la reazione di Elliot nei confronti del povero Peter.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Nulla, credo solo che lui non sia adatto a lei!- si limitò a risponderle.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sei sicuro che si tratti solo di questo?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lei è mia amica-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Lei? Non riesci neanche a dire il suo nome?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quelle parole lo colpirono: cosa sapeva sua figlia?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa vuoi dire?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non sembravate solo amici in cucina quando sono arrivata!- esclamò, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si scostò da lei per guardarla negli occhi –H-hai visto?- balbettò in evidente imbarazzo.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La ragazza si limitò ad annuire anche perché le parole erano superflue.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-M-Maureen senti io…- non riusciva a parlare. span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Maureen lo guardò e vederlo così imbarazzato le fece tenerezza: il suo papà forte sembrava così debole ora e tutto per amore.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Come è andata con Olivia, sei riuscito a spiegarti?-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo sguardo di Elliot cambiò subito espressione.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questo non deve interessarti! Tu sei mia figlia e non dovresti…-span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà sono abbastanza grande da capire che tu e la mamma non vi amate più! E sono abbastanza grande per capire che sei completamente pazzo di Olivia- lo interruppe sfidandolo con lo sguardo – e lei di te!- esclamò dopo un po' di silenzio.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia continuava a guadarla stupita. Mai si sarebbe aspettata di ritrovarsi seduta al bar con lei, la prima figlia di Elliotem.em La ragazza fissava la tazza di caffè, che stringeva forte tra le mani, come se l'aiutasse a trovare la forza di continuare./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia io non so cosa vi siete detti. E sinceramente non voglio saperlo. Però tu conosci papà, qualsiasi cosa abbia detto o fatto, è solo perché lui ha bisogno di certezze. Era pronto a fare un passo molto importante nella sua vita e…- non riusciva a trovare le parole, non voleva peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Da quando era tornato, Elliot si era rinchiuso in camera rifiutando di parlare con chiunque, anche con lei. Aveva cercato di convincerlo a chiarirsi almeno con la madre e i gemelli, ma lui si era rifiutato. La sua unica speranza era che almeno Olivia riuscisse a farlo ragionare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non fraintendermi io non voglio difenderlo e tanto meno voglio accusarti di qualcosa, vorrei solo che capissi perché si sia comportato in quel modo-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Olivia capiva bene le parole di Maureen, del resto lo conosceva bene e sapeva benissimo che, con quelle parole, lui aveva solo cercato di capire se davvero lei lo amasse oppure no! Solo che a volte non riusciva proprio a controllarsi e il suo tono l'aveva ferita nel profondo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia lui ha bisogno di te! Lui ti ama veramente e ti chiedo solo di dargli un'opportunità!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con quelle parole Maureen si alzò e la lasciò da sola a riflettere su tutta la situazione.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" ****span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano trascorsi dieci giorni da quando Olivia aveva avuto quella conversazione con Maureen. Elliot era tornato al lavoro ma continuava a trattarla in modo gelido, facendo qualsiasi cosa in suo potere per lavorare con qualcun altro. La situazione era così pesante e non sembrava voler migliorare: se nei primi giorni Olivia aveva tollerato il suo comportamento, nella speranza che sarebbe riuscito a superarlo, ora non lo sopportava più, non quando metteva in pericolo il loro lavoro.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si erano trovati in una brutta situazione e lui non si era fidata di lei, affrontando da solo un pericoloso criminale, rimanendo ferito al braccio e con due agenti in ospedale.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quando Olivia e Fin avevano avuto la sua richiesta di appoggio, lei gli aveva risposto di attendere il loro arrivo. Lui però si era rifiutato di aspettare facendo irruzione nel nascondiglio del criminale. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Nel giro di pochi minuti la situazione si era fatta pericolosa: in conclusione il criminale era scappato e lui si ritrovava con un braccio fasciato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa diavolo credevi di fare?- Olivia era davvero arrabbiata. Quando era arrivata sulla scena lo aveva trovato a terra, con il braccio sanguinante. Il suo cuore si era fermato bloccandola, non avendo il coraggio di scoprire se…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui non le rispose evitando di guardarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Potevi morire ma sei completamente pazzo?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Rilassati, non sono morto come puoi vedere!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola da quella maledettissima sera.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non fare lo stronzo. Ci sono persone che ti vogliono bene, non hai pensato a loro?- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Si alzò di scatto dalla sedia per pararsi davanti a lei e guardandola con aria di sfida disse –Sì come no! Persone che mi amano ma che non esitano a pugnalarmi alle spalle!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quelle parole la ferirono profondamente, non sapeva spiegarsi bene il motivo ma non fu in grado di controbattere. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Credi che io l'abbia fatto per ferirti?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Stabler! Benson! Nel mio ufficio, subito!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"La voce di Cragen rimbombò nell'aria, interrompendo quel diverbio che stava degenerando in una vera battaglia verbale.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Entrarono nell'ufficio di Cragen, entrambi con il viso abbassato, consci della strigliata che li attendeva per via del caso.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cosa diavolo sta succedendo tra di voi?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot lo fulminò con lo sguardo, intuendo benissimo a cosa si riferisse.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ci siamo capiti…- cercò di giustificarsi Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non sto parlando del caso, di quello parleremo dopo. Mi riferisco a voi due. Cosa sta succedendo?- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questi non sono affari suoi!- puntualizzò Elliot, non accettando nessun tipo d'intervento da lui.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti sbagli, se i vostri problemi influiscono sul lavoro, allora sono fatti miei!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Capitano ci dis…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se non si fida di come lavoriamo, farebbe meglio a cambiare squadra!- la interruppe Elliot, facendolo arrabbiare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Stabler ti conviene pensare bene a quello che dici!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Cragen si diresse verso la porta, la aprì e con un tono che non permetteva repliche, aggiunse –Resterete qui finché non avrete chiarito le cose tra di voi!- uscì richiudendo la porta, lasciandoli da soli.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot vagava per la stanza come un leone in gabbia. Dalla sua postura poteva capire che non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlarle. Se continuava con quell'atteggiamento rischiava il lavoro e lei non poteva permettere che, per colpa sua, perdesse anche quello. Non sapeva quel'era la situazione con Kathy ma se lui non aveva intenzione di dare al loro rapporto una possibilità, lei lo avrebbe accettato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui ti ama e ti chiedo di dargli un'opportunità!span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le parole di Maureen le ronzavano nelle orecchie e così senza riflettere disse:span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ho fatto l'amore con lui!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo vide fermarsi di colpo e le sembrava che avesse smesso di respirare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Da quando hai detto di amarmi, non l'ho più toccato. Non potevo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Sembrava completamente paralizzato, sentiva il respiro fermarsi in gola e non riusciva a convincere i suoi polmoni di riprendere a funzionare. Le parole di Olivia avevano avuto uno strano effetto sul suo cuore: lo sentiva leggero, come se tutto quel rancore, che lo aveva avvolto nell'ultimo periodo, fosse all'improvviso evaporato. Si voltò per guardarla e solo ora capì che in fondo lui l'aveva sempre saputo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché dici questo ora?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non parli più con me, da quando? Elliot, oggi ho rischiato di perderti e…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non riuscì a continuare, sentiva una morsa stringerle forte il cuore. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Questa domanda ti ha afflitto tanto da allontanarti da me.-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Continuava a fissarla e, mosse da volontà propria, le sue gambe iniziarono a camminare per avvicinarlo a lei. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza, poteva sentire l'odore della sua colonia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Quando ti ho visto disteso a terra il mio cuore ha smesso di battere. Ho temuto di averti perso per sempre-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con dita tremanti sfiorò il punto dove era stato ferito e lo vide seguire con lo sguardo la sua mano, senza però respingere quel contatto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Se non puoi perdonarmi posso capirlo, ma non allontanarmi anche sul lavoro. Mi uccidi così!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lo fissava negli occhi completamente ignara di come avrebbe reagito a quelle parole. Sentì la sua forte mano accarezzarle la guancia, lo vide avvicinare il viso al suo per appoggiare la fronte sulla sua e sussurrarle: –Scusa!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Quella semplice parola le fece sciogliere il nodo che, da più di un mese, le si era bloccato in gola: sentì calde lacrime sfuggire dai suoi occhi, bagnarle il viso per essere poi asciugate dalle sue labbra. Tutto il dolore dell'ultimo periodo si liberò prepotente, facendola crollare in un pianto che lui accolse nel suo petto. La strinse forte mentre il suo corpo veniva scossa dai singhiozzi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non ho mai voluto farti del male!- singhiozzò nel suo petto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui non rispose e non cercò nemmeno di consolarla: aveva bisogno di piangere, anche se gli faceva male vederla in quello stato.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Elliot io ti amo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Non ebbe nessuna parola da lui ma la cosa non la preoccupò, perché era bastato il battito del suo cuore a farle capire che anche lui provava la stessa cosa. Alzò il viso per unirlo al suo in un bacio d'amore, incuranti di chi potesse vederli.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia sei disposta a lasciarlo per me?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lei lo fissava sorridendo tra le lacrime –Con Peter è finita da tempo!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui la strinse forte e appoggiò la bocca sul suo orecchio –Vieni a casa con me!- le baciò il collo per poi continuare –A casa mia!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ormai era più che sicuro di voler stare con lei e la prima cosa da fare era quello di informare i suoi figli. Non voleva aspettare ancora: avevano già aspettato troppo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Con un po' di perplessità, Olivia accettò la sua proposta immaginando che, se Maureen sapesse, forse anche gli altri figli avrebbero saputo. E invece…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà ma cosa ti è successo?- chiese Kathleen, vedendolo con il braccio ferito.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Solo un graffio. Dov'è tua sorella?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-In camera adesso arriva- spostò lo sguardo su Olivia e poi ritornò a fissare il padre –E' successo qualcosa? Perché Olivia è a casa nostra?- chiese leggermente preoccupata. In quell'istante arrivò Maureen che vedendoli insieme, s'illuminò intuendo cosa fosse successo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Quindi se ho capito bene tu e Olivia…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Kathleen sembrava sorpresa forse non aveva mai capito il rapporto che la legava a suo padre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Mamma lo sa?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Oh Kathleen ma sei cieca o cosa? Mamma lo ha sempre saputo, solo che faceva finta proprio come stai facendo tu adesso!- sbottò Maureen: era impossibile che non avesse capito niente. Olivia si sentiva terribilmente a disagio, si sentiva di troppo in quella conversazione di famiglia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ragazze non litigate. Ho intenzione di parlare con vostra madre domani stesso!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Vai dai nonni?- chiese Kathleenspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Elliot annuì.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-E la porti con te?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Perché lo chiedi?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Papà ti conviene andarci da solo, conosci la mamma sarebbe capace di farle del male!- scherzò Kathleen.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Forse hai ragione!- esclamò Elliot ridendo: con quella battuta Kathleen gli fece capire che accettava la sua relazione con Olivia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ehi state dimenticando che Olivia è un detective e non so se a mamma conviene mettersi contro di lei!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Hai ragione, ricordi la faccia di mamma quando Olivia le disse "emSei un'illusa se credi che questo ci possa separare!". emEra pallida come un lenzuolo!- ridacchiò Kathleen./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Dopo la breve chiacchierata con le figlie, preparò la cena e cenarono tutti insieme. Vederla seduta al tavolo di casa sua e parlare con le sue figlie fu davvero una sensazione incredibile. Ora più che mai era convinto a mettere definitivamente la parola fine a quel matrimonio. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Erano le undici passate, Maureen e Kathleen dopo la cena, erano uscite e loro erano rimasti da soli. Seduti sul divano completamenti avvolti nel silenzio, si godevano la pace di quel momento.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Resta con me stanotte!- le sussurrò Elliot, dandole tanti baci sulla guancia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Non mi sembra il caso!- si alzò staccandosi contro voglia da lui. Lui la seguì per stringerla forte.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Cos'era quella storia di Kathleen?- le chiese all'improvviso Elliotspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Abbassò il viso imbarazzata, non credeva che le figlie stessero origliando.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Tua moglie sperava di dividerci ed io…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Fu bloccata dalle sue labbra che s'impossessarono della sua bocca, impedendole di continuare. Le loro lingue si scontrarono mentre con le mani iniziarono a esplorarsi.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Mi piaci quando fai la detective! Sei così sexy, cara detective Benson!- le sussurrò all'orecchio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Iniziò a baciarle il collo facendola gemere dal piacere. Affondò la mano nei suoi capelli stringendolo forte a sé.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ho voglia di…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Questa volta fu lei a catturargli la bocca, impedendogli di continuare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Vieni con me?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Nel suo letto?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lui la guardò curioso poi con un sorriso disse –Fammi capire in cucina sì, ma nel suo letto no?-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Smettila Elliot, già mi sento abbastanza in colpa. Se solo penso che tua figlia ci ha visti…-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Te l'ha detto?- le chiese, continuando a baciarla. Lei annuì godendosi appieno quel contatto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Sarei voluto sprofondare!- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Le baciò il collo per poi spostarsi alla bocca, le mani si spostarono sotto la magliette per toccare la pelle calda della schiena.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Olivia davvero, vieni con me!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Lei afferrò il suo viso tra le mani e obbligandolo a guardarla disse –Avremo tutto il tempo per stare insieme. Ma ora no! Dobbiamo almeno rispettare le tue figlie- span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Gli stampò un bacio sulla bocca e lo lasciò andare.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ora è meglio che vada!-span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Era quasi fuori dalla porta, quando sentì le sue braccia circondarla di nuovo in un abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti amo!- le disse sottovoce.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"-Ti amo- gli rispose, ricambiando l'abbraccio.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"Ora che finalmente si erano dichiarati niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto ostacolare il loro amore.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 12pt;"THE ENDspan/p 


End file.
